Resons I Hate You
by Hirina
Summary: She was independant and wanted to be alone, but when Hirina finds her twin brother, she's going to get a major reality change. With love, rape, drama, hate, fighting, and revenge, her life is in desperate need. Can anyone save her before it's too late?
1. Reasons I Hate You

Ok, this is now officially going to be the second story of mine on fanfiction. I know it might be confusing or to some, stupid at first, but it'll get better! This one might take longer to update because I can only type what I've written, well, hope you enjoy!

BUT first I must put out the business!

Title:

Rating: PG13/T, but it might be M later on.

Genre: Drama/Romance/Action

Author: Ashley N. Street AKA Hirina

Parings: Hirina & Akiro

Kemiko & Hiei

Kaiya & Hiroshi

Kiada & Gopan

Sakira & Kurama

No one & Kuwabara

(These parings may change, but it's what I have in mind right now.)

**(Sorry, but Yukina doesn't exist in this story! DON'T FLAME ME!)**

**Ages**

Hirina – 16Keiko – 16Hiroshi - 16

Kemiko – 16Sakira – 17Gopan - 17

Mika – 16Akiro – 16Yusuke - 17

Kaiya – 16Hiei – Unknown (16)Kurama – Unknown (17)

Kiada – 17Kiyoshi – 16Kuwabara – 17

**Powers**

Hirina: ½ Sky elemental, ¼ Light Demon, ¼ Ice Demon, w/Wolf traits(F)

Kemiko: Illusion Demon, w/Cat traits(F)

Mika: Water Demon, w/Fox traits(F)

Kaiya: Darkness demon(F)

Kiada: Earth Elemental(F)

Sakira: ½ Ice Demon, ½ Electricity Elemental(F)

Akiro: ½ Fire Demon, ½ Electricity Elemental, w/ Wolf traits(M)

Kiyoshi: Ice Demon w/Hawk Traits(M)

Hiroshi: Wind Elemental, 1/8 Light Demon, w/ Dog traits(M)

Gopan: ¾ Fire Demon, ¼ Earth Elemental, w/Fox traits(M)

**Intro**

She was independent and wanted to be alone, but when Hirina finds her twin brother, she's going to get a major reality change. With love, rape, drama, hate, fighting, and revenge, her life is in desperate need. Can anyone save her before it's too late?

**Chapter One – Reasons I Hate You**

Hiei kicked open the door to Kurama's bedroom causing it to break into several pieces. Kurama looked up from his desk as he heard the noise. He stared at Hiei like he was insane. Hiei yelled, "I have a twin!" Kurama looked at him confused.

Hiei growled at his suppose stupidity as he explained with anger, "I have a twin sister who lives in America and is a gangster!"

Kurama managed to say one word, "What?" Hiei looked like he was about to strangle Kurama or burn a hole through his head by the way he was glaring. Kurama explained, "What I meant is how could it be that bad? Koenma told you about this before."

Hesitated, "That means that we have to go to America and I have to deal with her!"

Kurama questioned, "And………?"

Hiei glared at him as he said through gritted teeth, "I'm not social, especially around girls and to add to that, I have to put up with a thug sister who probably on drugs and has eight kids!" Kurama's face faulted.

He sighed, "Hiei…….you don't even know her! Stop expecting the worse!"

Hiei explained, "I read her file!"

Kurama asked, "What? Is it that bad!" Hiei just glared at him and left.

Yusuke came in as he asked, "What happened here?"

Kurama explained, "It turns out Hiei truly does have a twin sister that lives in America and according to him she's a gangster and has a bad file." Yusuke raised and eyebrow.

He asked, "So, we're going to America to get her or something?"

Kurama explained, "Yeah, well according to this letter I just read, it's not just because she's Hiei's twin sister. She's friends with a group of demons that are extremely powerful and she's one of the powerful ones. There are at least 5, 567 demon groups after them, or something like that. Well, anyways………..we have to protect them and teach them their powers. When they trust us and when their ready, we have to bring them back here."

Yusuke asked, "Then why is Hiei so pissed about it? It sounds easy?"

Kurama explained, "Yusuke, you know Hiei……….sad memories, cares about no one really and trusts no one and used to have no family. Now, suddenly he has a sister! Not to mention with her being a girl, he'll be even more anti-social." Yusuke again raised an eyebrow at him.

He couldn't find anything to say, so he changed the subject asking, "Are you taking Sakira with you?"

Kurama shrugged then stated, "Probably…….why?"

Yusuke exclaimed, "Yes! Now I can bring Keiko!"

Kurama sighed, "Whatever….can you leave now, I have to finish writing this letter to my mother……..and by the way, could you bring me Hirina's file?"

Yusuke asked, "Who?"

Kurama sighed, "That's Hiei's twin sister, her name is Hirina. Now can you go get me her file?"

Yusuke stated, "Yeah whatever, I will." He left his room. Kurama went back to writing his letter mumbling something about having to get another bedroom door, again.

-On the plane to America-

The seating arrangement was: Window, Kurama, Akira, Hiei, isle, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Keiko. Kurama and Sakira were fooling around as Hiei was slumped in his seat feeling sickened by them. Kuwabara was getting horny eyeing the other girls on the plane. Yusuke and Keiko were sleeping as they were snuggling together. Eventually Hiei curled up and fell asleep. The others soon fell asleep too. As the plane arrived in America, they all got off egger to get away from each other. Once they received their luggage and items, they headed for theirs new temporary home.

Hirina was walking down the Dark Alley a little ways away from her home. She wore a tight, black, strapless shirt. Her jeans had slits in them and attached to them were 5 belt chains clanging against each other. She wore a black hoodie and Phat Farms on her feet. Hardly visible was her dragon pendent necklace. Her foster parents were told that her parents wanted their children to receive them, but what Hirina didn't understand was that in the note, they said children. Did that mean she had unknown siblings? O well, it didn't matter. She felt as if no one cared anyway.

After they settled in, Hiei said, "I'm going out, I'll be back later."

Yusuke questioned, "Where you off to?" Hiei glared at him and left.

Kurama stated, "I think that means he's going to spy on Hirina."

Yusuke asked, "How would you know?"

Kurama said chuckling a little, "I wouldn't, he told me through telepathy." Yusuke glared at him.

Hirina sighed, why was her life so depressing? She couldn't remember the last time she felt loved and safe. No one ever loved her. The closest thing she has was Kemiko her greatest friend that she ever had. A small tear fell from her eye. Hiei spied from a tree and saw this. He looked at her curiously, 'What is she crying about?' Suddenly Hirina felt someone's presence, but she didn't turn around. Instead, she channeled her power towards the person. She knew they were now hiding on a garage roof. Suddenly she disappeared.

Hiei Whispered, "Where'd she go?"

Hirina stated, "Behind you!" Instead of turning around giving her an opportunity to hit him, he used his speed to go behind her. Hirina wasn't expecting him to do that. Hiei did a spin kick knocking her to the ground. She rolled over missing his next move and did a back flip up. She kicked him in the stomach causing him to hit the ground, well in this case, roof. Hiei glared at her as he attacker her. Hirina got a punch in the face and lost her balance. She slipped and fell off of the roof. Hiei's eyes widened as he saw this. He look over the edge and Hirina hanging on by her………………………teeth! She had transformed into her demon form. Hirina dug her claws unto the shingles and pulled herself up.

Hiei backed up as she did so, 'She's a wolf?'

Hirina spit out the dirt that was in her mouth and said, "Yeah I am, got a problem with it?"

Hiei questioned, "You can read minds too?" Hirina nodded as she sat on the roof careless if he wanted to kill her. Hiei looked at her in confusion as he read her thoughts.

Hirina sighed, "If you seriously want to kill me for whatever reason you gang sent you for, then just do it now." Hiei stared at her not knowing what to say. He never knew anyone so willing to die!

Hirina rolled her eyes as she exclaimed, "I knew you wouldn't. You're really stupid." She sighed as she got up and jumped off of the roof landing firmly on her feet. She called up to him, "Nice to meet you though, but if you seriously try to kill me next time, I won't be so nice." At that she just began walking as she put her huddie up. Hiei stared at her confused. She was one strange girl. Hiei left and went back to him temporary home.

Hirina continued walking. As she reached her back door, someone grabbed her around her waist. Hirina whipped around and saw Gopan. She glared at him as she took his hands off of her.

Gopan teased, "What? I though you liked that?"

Hirina said through gritted teeth, "I broke up with you for a reason!" Gopan ignored her as he kissed her and started bringing his hands up her shirt. Hirina pulled away from him, but he wouldn't let go! Hirina growled as she kneed him in his soft spot. Gopan let go of her as she slapped him hard across the face.

She spat, "When I say leave, I MEAN LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK!" Gopan grabbed her by her arms harshly and pulled her against him.

Hirina yelled, "LET GO OG ME!"

Gopan didn't listen as he stated, "You know you like it. Hirina again tried to break his grip, but he still wouldn't let go! Just then someone opened the back door and Gopan quickly let go of Hirina and ran before they saw him. Hirina's foster mom appeared at the door.

She asked, "Hirina are you ok? I heard you yelling?"

Hirina explained with a lie, "A……….I was just talking on my cell phone."

Her mom stated, "Oh……..ok…….well I think you should stay in the house. You know I worry when you're out later than 11:00!"

Hirina's face faulted as she explained, "Mom, it's only 11:05!"

Hirina's mom said, "Whatever, same difference, just please stay in the house." Hirina nodded. She looked in the direction Gopan ran off in and then walked in the house. Would she ever tell anyone what he kept doing to her? No, she couldn't, they'd think she was stupid. She sighed as she went up to her room, changed, and went to bed.

-A/N-

So the story begins. Can you see the story line yet? If not, don't worry, from here on, it only gets better. I hope you take interest in this. It's a big resemblance to the things I hear, see and feel. Well, now I need to sleep. I'll write more tomorrow at school. Later peoples!

-End A/-

(Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, and Sakira were all put into the same school as Hirina.)

Hirina was walking with Kemiko reading something as they both were laughing.

As the YYH gang spotted them, Yusuke encouraged, "You should go talk to her."

Hiei explained, "After last night, I don't think it's a good idea." Yusuke threatened as he whispered something to Hiei. Hiei sweat dropped and sighed. Slowly he walked up to her.

Hiei mumbled to Hirina, "Hi."

Hirina looked up from the piece of paper she was reading as she explained, "Kemiko, this was the guy that was stalking me last night." Kemiko looked up from the paper.

The instant she saw him, she blurted out, "DAMN HE'S HOT!" Hiei blushed as Hirina burst out laughing. As Kemiko realize what she just said, she too turned red.

After a long time of laughing, Hirina finally questioned, "So, you actually have the never to talk to me after last night? ……………..I like that. Confronting your enemies, well, enemy for now at least." Hirina smiled and Hiei looked at her nervously.

Kemiko asked, "Where are you from Hiei? You don't look like you've been around here before."

Hiei responded, "I'm from Japan." Kemiko and Hirina had a shocked look on their faces. O.O

Kemiko squealed, "I love Japan!"

Hirina mumbled, "You also love him." At that Kemiko smacked Hirina in the head. "Ow!"

Kemiko stated matter-of-factly, "Hold your tongue next time!"

Hirina held her tongue as she said, "Kemiko loves the new boy!"

Kemiko's face faulted as she asked Hiei, "What's your name anyway?"

Hiei stated, "Hiei and you're Kemiko, right?"

Hirina eyed him suspiciously saying, "Who do you work for and why are you stalking me and my friends?"

Hiei explained quickly thinking of something to say, "I'm not…………..is it that bad id someone takes interest in you?"

Hirina glared at him as she got in his face and whispered, "I trust NO ONE. I work alone and always will. If you hurt any of the ones I care about, you **WILL** pay for what you've done!"

Hiei whispered harshly, "It's not wise to make enemies with the ones you don't know."

Hirina smiled at him and said, as of now, you're just a stranger, and it'd be wise not to become my friend." At that she and Kemiko left. Kemiko kept stealing glances at Hiei and stared at him dreamily.

-In the Back of the School-

It was 3rd hour which basically was a free time to do whatever, wherever. Hirina was now wandering the back part of the school where no one usually was. She was lost in though when something grabbed her arms. Suddenly Hirina was forced against the wall. Almost instantly she knew who it was.

His voice whispered, "If you'd stop being feisty, I wouldn't have to hurt you."

Hirina spat as she tried to break his grip, "Let go of me, **NOW**!" Gopan smirked as he pressed himself against her and pinned her against t the wall.

He whispered in her ear, "Just quite and I won't hurt you."

Hirina yelled, "GET OFF OF ME!" Gopan smirked as he saw her struggle. He licked her across her chest and forced hisses upon her lips. Hirina kept pulling away from him. He slowly crept his hands up to her shirt.

She yelled, "STOP IT!" He ignored her as he was almost up to her chest. Hirina quickly transformed into her demon form and bit him.

He yelled, "You bitch!" He slapped her across the face and grabbed her by her neck and banged her against the wall. He growled, "You'll pay for what you've done." Hirina gasped for air as she tried to pull his hands off of her throat. He loosened his grip so she could breath. He once again pinned her against the wall. He brought his hands up her legs and squeezed her butt as he forced kisses upon her lips once more. She tried her hardest to break his grip. With much effort she kicked his shins causing him to fall to the ground. She took this as her chance to run and she didn't look back. Hirina kept running until **BAM! **Hirina had collided with Kurama knocking them both to the ground. The impact caused Hirina to fall back and hit her head on the ground hard. Everything went black as she was knocked out. Kurama saw this and gasped.

'O shit! I hope she's ok!' 'What was she running from anyway? She looked scared!' He sighed as he picked her up and carried her to the nurse's office.

-4th Hour-

Kemiko rushed into the nurse's office demanding, "Let me see her!" from in the room, Hirina awoke to the sound of her demanding voice. She sat up wondering where she was. After a minute she realized she was in the nurse's office. Suddenly the memory of what happened returned to her. She filled with sadness. Why wouldn't he leave her alone! The nurse came in to check on her. As she saw she was awake, she immediately questioned her to see if her memory was ok.

The nurse's final question was, "Do you remember why you were running? The young gentleman who brought you here said you looked scared."

Hirina turned away as she stated, "I don't remember."

The nurse saw her face and knew she remembered, but she just didn't want to say. The nurse didn't say anything to further the subject and just let it go.

Kemiko come in and asked, "What happened?"

Hirina explained, "Nothing, I'm fine." Kemiko looked at her in disbelief, but she too let it go.

After a few minutes the nurse stated, "Well, you're good to go."

Hirina thanked her as she left the office with Kemiko. After a few minutes of silence, Kemiko grabbed Hirina but the shoulders and turned her causing her to look her in the eye. Kemiko stated, "Hirina, I care about you and I don't want you getting hurt. I've tried to let it go, but I can't. I see the pain in your eyes, who is hurting you?" Hirina's head dropped for she didn't want to tell her.

Kemiko sighed, "Hirina……." Just then the YYH gang came up to them. Kemiko said, "Hi Hiei!" Hirina glared at her.

Kurama stated, "Sorry about before." Hirina tensed a little at these words remembering what happened. Kurama saw this and looked at her nervously. 'What is she hiding that's bringing her pain?'

Soon the YYH gang introduced themselves as they all conversed. Hirina leaned against the lockers staring at the wall with her arms folded. After a while a fimilar voice questioned, "Do you always stand alone?" Hirina saw it was Akiro and smiled.

She responded, "Yep, and I always will, well most likely I will." Akiro raised and eyebrow at her. Hirina stated, "I'm almost as tall as you, so you won't be able to call me shorty anymore!" She stuck her tongue out at him. Akiro shook his head at her childish behavior.

He asked, "Are you ok though? I heard a bout 3rd hour. Why wee you running anyway?"

Hirina stated, "I can'' remember, but yeah, I'' fine…….for now." Akiro couldn't help but play with her hair. Hirina sighed; she was used to him always doing that. Akiro took down her hood and began playing with her wolf ears. Hirina giggled as he did so.

She hit him playfully as she said, "Stop!" He raised and eyebrow at her and then smirked. Hirina stated, "Don't you get any ideas." Akiro grinned as he tickled her. Hirina laughed as she begged him to stop. The others looked over in her direction.

Kemiko sighed, "Such a cute couple!"

Hiei questioned, "That's her boyfriend?"

Kemiko shook her head as she explained, "No, they're just really close friends. I just think they'd make a perfect couple."

Yusuke asked, "Then why aren't they together?"

Kemiko's smile dropped as she explained, "Something terrible happened to her in her last relationship. I don't think she'd ever trust a guy again any time soon."

Hiei questioned, "What happened?"

Kemiko sighed, "Sorry, I can't tell you. It's her business, so ask her, not me."

Hirina softly bit Akiro's ear and he stopped allowing her to breathe. She was now on the ground sitting against the lockers. He sat down next to her. Hirina laid her head on his shoulder, but only in a friendly way. She did that to all of her friends. The only difference was that this time, Akiro wrapped his arm around her. Hirina tensed not knowing id she wanted him to do that. She let it go only because he made her feel safe, for once.

Kaiya and Mika walked up to Kemiko. Mika asked, "Is Hirina feeling alright?"

Kemiko said, Yeah, so you heard about 3rd hour?"

Kaiya chuckled as she explained, "Yeah we did, but we meant is she feeling alright because she just let Akiro put his arm around her."

Kemiko questioned, "Huh?" She looked over at Akrio and Hirina and saw what the two meant. They all giggled.

Mika said, "Hopefully she'll learn to get close to a guy again like she helped me to do."

Kaiya sighed, "Hopefully."

Well, that's chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it and are as hype about my story as I am! This is one of my best yet! And sorry, but it'll be a while b4 I update because I'll be in New York Monday through Saturday without a computer, so bare with me! PLEASE NO FLAMES! And PLEASE **Read&Review!** And tell your friends about my story and let me know if you think I should continue. And if you do think I should, please don't be a SR and review this chapter and never read or review again! That just makes me wana quit writing! And if you are wondering, 'What the hell is and SR?' Then just let me know in your review! Thanks for reading! Later! Ja ne!

Shout out to Crystalette! (Kemiko)

Shout out to my new koi Eric! (Akiro) I LOVE YOU!

Until next time, adios, chao, ja ne! Later!

-Hirina-


	2. Darksides

She's back again, and sick. -- coughs Well, I finally got some CERTAIN someone to send me my disclaim! Well, as an extra for you folks, I also will add a disclaim chat, Kemiko never has had one b4, so it may be boring, if you want, you may skip it for I fell asleep being part of it! Lol, jk, well here goes!

**Kemiko:** Hello Kemiko here to bring you Ashley's disclaimer. To make it Simple, She does not own Yu Yu Hakusho. She only owns the plot of this fic... and... er... and anything else she bought... ok... w/e.. There's your disclaimer.

Ok, now the disclaim chat! Oh and just do you know, I'm "Pawala7" and Kemiko is "Kemiko the Kit" Those are our internet names, just so you don't get confused!

**Online Host:** You are in "Disclaim chat".  
**Online Host:** Now you can chat privately with AOL and Internet users.  
**Kemiko the Kit:** oh u suck  
**Pawala7:** Ok this is the disclaim chat  
**Kemiko the Kit:** now what?  
**Pawala7:** You talk rather u like it or not Kemiko  
**Pawala7:** WE TALK!  
**Kemiko the Kit:** talk bout what?  
**Pawala7:** Just start it off with we no own Yu Yu Hakusho  
**Pawala7:** then onto a skit thingy to amuse the readers who are gonna read this  
**Kemiko the Kit:** ok i no own Yu Yu Hakusho  
**Pawala7:** sorry poeple, this is new to her!  
**Pawala7:** kk!  
**Kemiko the Kit:** --  
**Pawala7:** good girl!  
**Kemiko the Kit:** u spelt people wrong  
**Pawala7:** New font color, this is too bright  
**Kemiko the Kit:** what about mine?  
**Pawala7:** ahhhh that's better, BLOOD RED!  
**Pawala7:** no  
**Pawala7:** BUT I HATE THE COLOR PINK! IT'S EVIL!  
**Kemiko the Kit:** I stole your color!  
**Pawala7:** YOU EVIL BASTARD!  
**Kemiko the Kit:** -  
**Pawala7:** This is any rating right now  
**Pawala7:** just so u know  
**Kemiko the Kit:** yay... BITCH  
**Pawala7:** Are you eggar to know what happens next in the story KEMIKO! (ikeike)  
**Kemiko the Kit:** YOU MUTHER FUCKING ASS LICKING SLUT!  
**Pawala7:** NO ME NOW LICK ASS ME LICK...ERIC!  
**Pawala7:** lol

**Kemiko the Kit:** lol  
**Kemiko the Kit:** i know u like roestao  
**Pawala7:** w/e  
**Pawala7:** what does that mean again  
**Kemiko the Kit:** i knew it!  
**Kemiko the Kit:** it means  
**Kemiko the Kit:** roll on eric shaking that ass off  
**Kemiko the Kit:** stupid  
**Pawala7:** o yeah  
**Pawala7:** lol  
**Kemiko the Kit:** I wont even comment on that  
**Pawala7:** (keikoku)  
**Kemiko the Kit:** (ikeike)  
**Pawala7:** (pansuke)  
**Pawala7:** (kuwa)  
**Kemiko the Kit:** (uwakionna)  
**Pawala7:** (ukionna)  
**Kemiko the Kit:** (mesuinu)  
**Pawala7:** (chitwa)  
**Kemiko the Kit:** yo mamma  
**Pawala7:** Ok enough of the cussin in japanese  
**Kemiko the Kit:** ok  
**Pawala7:** i bored with it  
**Kemiko the Kit:** i know  
**Pawala7:** lol.  
**Pawala7:** Wait, I know what I own  
**Kemiko the Kit:** ok?  
**Pawala7:** I OWN...  
**Kemiko the Kit:** well?  
**Pawala7:** MY SODA AND KOOLAID! AND MY STORY!  
**Pawala7:** STORIES  
**Kemiko the Kit:** ok... and ur point is?  
**Pawala7:** AND Akrio is...  
**Pawala7:** MINE!  
**Kemiko the Kit:** riiigh.  
**Pawala7:** mine mine mine mine mine  
**Pawala7:** YEAH! HE IS!  
**Kemiko the Kit:** and hiei is/  
**Pawala7:** :-P  
**Kemiko the Kit:** MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE  
**Pawala7:** MINE TOO!  
**Kemiko the Kit:** MINE  
**Kemiko the Kit:** MINE  
**Kemiko the Kit:** MINE  
**Kemiko the Kit:** MINE  
**Kemiko the Kit:** MINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINE  
**Pawala7:** na u can have him  
**Pawala7:** BUT Akrio is MINE!  
**Kemiko the Kit:** thank u  
**Pawala7:** u asshole  
**Kemiko the Kit:** if u take hiei i take akiro  
**Kemiko the Kit:** :-P  
**Pawala7:** NOOOOOOOOOOO!  
**Kemiko the Kit:** then u no take hiei  
**Pawala7:** Akiro is sexier than Hiei, lol  
**Pawala7:** SO HA!  
**Kemiko the Kit:** nuh uh  
**Kemiko the Kit:** HIEI CAN KICK AKIROS ASS ANYDAY

**Pawala7:** NO!  
**Kemiko the Kit:** YES!  
**Pawala7:** Akiro is a black belt!  
**Pawala7:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
**Kemiko the Kit:** AND!  
**Kemiko the Kit:** YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!  
**Pawala7:** HE CAN KICK UR AASS NE DAY AND HIEI'S!  
**Kemiko the Kit:** THAT'S WHAT U THINK  
**Pawala7:** NO!  
**Pawala7:** IT'S WHAT I KNOW!  
**Kemiko the Kit:** HIEI COULD KILL HIM BEFORE U SAY DICK!  
**Pawala7:** NO!  
**Kemiko the Kit:** YES  
**Kemiko the Kit:** YES YES YES YES  
**Kemiko the Kit:** YES YES YES YES YES  
**Pawala7:** Akiro could kill him b4 u could say, UH!  
**Kemiko the Kit:** RIIIGGHHT! AKIRO COULDNT EVEN CATCH HIM AND U KNOW IT  
**Pawala7:** YES HE COULD AND I DO KNOW HE COULD!  
**Kemiko the Kit:** EVEN KUWABARA COULD KICK AKIROS ASS  
**Pawala7:** HELL NO ON THAT ONE!  
**Pawala7:** (&$()#$  
**Kemiko the Kit:** LOL  
**Kemiko the Kit:** I KNOW  
**Kemiko the Kit:** BUT HIEI, KURAMA, AND YUSUKE COULD  
**Kemiko the Kit:** AND YOMI  
**Kemiko the Kit:** AND RAIZEN  
**Kemiko the Kit:** AND MUKURO  
**Pawala7:** I think the readers are gettin bord of this now  
**Kemiko the Kit:** AND MUKURO'S A GIRL!  
**Pawala7:** arn't they?  
**Kemiko the Kit:** BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA  
**Pawala7:** readers nodd their heads  
**Kemiko the Kit:** ok.. im good  
**Kemiko the Kit:** so pawala  
**Kemiko the Kit:** ur the reader  
**Kemiko the Kit:** and the writer?  
**Kemiko the Kit:** wow  
**Pawala7:** NO!  
**Kemiko the Kit:** lol  
**Pawala7:** there is people watching our every move!  
**Pawala7:** EW!  
**Kemiko the Kit:** so ppl r reading this while we write?  
**Pawala7:** me no want people watching my EVERY move!  
**Kemiko the Kit:** --  
**Pawala7:** lol and ya  
**Kemiko the Kit:** u want eric to though  
**Pawala7:** HA HA!  
**Pawala7:** U DIDN'T KNOW THAT!  
**Kemiko the Kit:** HI PPL!  
**Kemiko the Kit:** and yes i o know  
**Kemiko the Kit:** do  
**Pawala7:** maybe I do, and ur point is?  
**Kemiko the Kit:** lol  
**Kemiko the Kit:** so u want him to watch u shit?

**Kemiko the Kit:** ewww u disqust me  
**Kemiko the Kit:** i cant spell... --  
**Pawala7:** HA AH!  
**Pawala7:** HA HA  
**Pawala7:** I have nasty thoughts, lol  
**Kemiko the Kit:** O.O  
**Pawala7:** ;-)  
**Pawala7:** lol  
**Kemiko the Kit:** what would those be?  
**Pawala7:** LMAO!  
**Pawala7:** hmmmmmmmmmmmm can't say O:-)  
**Kemiko the Kit:** awww please  
**Pawala7:** nope  
**Kemiko the Kit:** please  
**Pawala7:** Epople read this and me no want to unleash the horror with in! MWA H A HA HA HA HA!  
**Pawala7:** People  
**Kemiko the Kit:** i like horror  
**Kemiko the Kit:** awwww  
**Kemiko the Kit:** i wanna know  
**Pawala7:** Sorry folks these sick mided thoughts stay in the mind, and in dreams, LMAO!  
**Kemiko the Kit:** -- u no trust me no more  
**Pawala7:** and people say I don't know how to write romance! HA! They're so wrong! I just don'' show no one  
**Pawala7:** don't  
**Kemiko the Kit:** HEY:o  
**Kemiko the Kit:** U LIED TO ME  
**Pawala7:** I did?  
**Kemiko the Kit:** yes u said u dont know how to write romance  
**Kemiko the Kit:** well people. we must be pretty boring.  
**Kemiko the Kit:** --  
**Pawala7:** YA THAT'S TRUE!  
**Kemiko the Kit:** lol  
**Pawala7:** o well, they ain't gotta read if they don't wana!  
**Kemiko the Kit:** u gotta piont there  
**Pawala7:** YAY! THEN THEY CAN ALL HATE ME AND FLAME ME AND KICK MY ASS!  
**Pawala7:** WEll forget the last part, NO ONE touches my ass, except Akrio/Eric  
**Kemiko the Kit:** --  
**Pawala7:** HEY!  
**Kemiko the Kit:** what?  
**Pawala7:** just cuz I love him u ain't gotta hat me for it!  
**Kemiko the Kit:** huh?  
**Pawala7:** hate  
**Kemiko the Kit:** who said im hatin  
**Pawala7:** a...  
**Pawala7:** I dunno  
**Pawala7:** MY ASS DID!  
**Pawala7:** LMAO!  
**Kemiko the Kit:** AHHH UR ASS  
**Pawala7:** Damn it, now I have no ass AGAIN!  
**Kemiko the Kit:** IT FLOPS  
**Pawala7:** I LAUGH IT OFF TOO MUCH!  
**Kemiko the Kit:** AND FLIPS  
**Pawala7:** ROELMHO  
**Kemiko the Kit:** AND... IT JUST SHIT ON MY CARPET!  
**Kemiko the Kit:** OH NO! UR HEAD!  
**Kemiko the Kit:** great!  
**Kemiko the Kit:** and this was a brand new carpet!  
**Pawala7:** LOL!  
**Pawala7:** I bleed pretty colors!  
**Kemiko the Kit:** -  
**Kemiko the Kit:** lol  
**Pawala7:** LMLO  
**Kemiko the Kit:** huh?  
**Pawala7:** Laugh my legs off  
**Kemiko the Kit:** oh  
**Kemiko the Kit:** UR LEGS!  
**Pawala7:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
**Kemiko the Kit:** --  
**Kemiko the Kit:** ok?  
**Pawala7:** brb  
**Kemiko the Kit:** kk

**Kemiko the Kit:** brb  
**Pawala7:** k  
**Kemiko the Kit:** im bbbaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacccccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkk!  
**Pawala7:** o lord!  
**Kemiko the Kit:**  
**Pawala7:** sicks her head in a hole  
**Kemiko the Kit:** --- starts singing  
**Kemiko the Kit:** i might have to go soon  
**Pawala7:** AHHHHHHHHHHH! MUST RUN AWAY!  
**Kemiko the Kit:** ---- sings  
**Pawala7:** CAN'T STAND KITTY'S SINGING!  
**Pawala7:** GODAMNIT!  
**Kemiko the Kit:** OH hell i g2g  
**Kemiko the Kit:** bye  
**Kemiko the Kit:** sry  
**Pawala7:** turns inoto wolf for and attacks the kitty

To be continued...

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY DAMN IT!**

**Chapter Two – Darksides**

Hirina lay awake in her room for she couldn't sleep. Her mind was clouded with memories that were unwanted and thoughts that could kill even the darkest souls. It was 12:00AM when Hirina heard a soft knock on her Window. Hirina opened the window and saw it was Akiro. She sighed and let her tension go. For a second she though it was Gopan again.

Akiro asked, "Can you come out?"

Hirina sighed, "I'm in my pajamas, but who cares. Hold on a sec." She grabbed her hoodie and put on her shoes. She climbed out of her window and down to Akiro. Akrio stared at her. She was even more beautiful with her hair messed up slightly and in her pajamas.

He snapped himself out of it when Hirina asked, "So what do you want?"

Akiro sated, "Nothing, I just couldn't sleep, so I came over here." Hirina smiled as they started walking together. Akiro asked, "Can I ask you a question?" Hirina nodded her head. He continued, "Ok, what's the one thing you fear the most. Hirina's raced through the horrid memories of her past.

She finally stated, "I think my greatest fear would be loosing the ones I love. Then after that, it'd have to be……….being defenseless when someone is hurting you. So what's yours?"

Akrio blushed as he exclaimed, "You don't want to know."

Hirina raised and eyebrow at him as she stated, "You wouldn't know that. Tell me…………pwease!" She gave him puppy dog eyes.

He sighed, "Fine……………….my greatest fear would have to be………losing you." Hirina stopped walking as she stared him in the eyes. He truly did care about her. Without thinking Hirina gave him a soft kiss on the lips." She smiled when she saw his shocked look.

She stated, "That'll never happen again." Akiro nodded still in shock. Hirina giggled and he glared at her. Hirina put on an innocent smile. He then tackled her as they both fell in the grass with him on top of her. He smirked at her. Hirina rolled her eyes as she placed her hands behind her head for cushioning. Akiro nibbled at her wolf ears causing Hirina to giggle for it tickled.

Once he stopped, she asked him, "Why aren't you ever in your wolf form?"

Akiro stated, "I don'' know. I just don't feel like it." Hirina glared at him. She wished he's stay in his wolf form more often. He looked really cute. Akrio rolled off of Hirina and lay on his side facing her.

Akiro asked, "Hirina why?" Hirina knew exactly what he was talking about because they had this conversation so many times before.

Hirina replied, "You know why Akiro."

Akiro stated, "Yeah, I know……….but I'd never do that to you Hirina! Never! I love you and care so much about you!"

Hirina sighed, "Akiro, I know you do, but I'm not ready for a relationship yet." Akrio sighed for again he'd have to wait. He had to wait for her to break up with Gopan, now because of him he was waiting even longer.

Hirina apologized, "I'm really sorry."

Akrio responded, "Yeah, I know. I'll wait as long as I have to, to have you. ."

Hirina smiled again as she said, "Well, when I'm ready, I'll make it up to you." Akrio smirked as he stared at her admiring her beauty.

Hiei was in his room pacing the floor. Suddenly the room disappeared as he appears in a park deep in the night. Hirina was screaming for help as a dark skinned boy was abusing her and sexually harassing her. Hiei ran to her, but no matter how far he ran, he couldn't reach her! The scene changed again as he appeared in a room that was very dark. Suddenly the room was lit by a bunch of candles. In the middle of the room was Hirina standing there crying. In her hand was a dagger. She lifted it and plunged it through her heart. Hiei yelled, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Her body dropped to the ground in a pool of her blood. Out of no where a tear slid down his cheek. Suddenly a voice called out, "Hiei! Hiei! HIEI!"

Hiei awoke as he saw Sakira and Kurama. Hiei shot up as he was breathing heavily.

Kurama asked, "Hiei are you ok? You were yelling in your sleep…….and……..you cried." Hiei looked at him like he was insane, but he noticed the tear gem on his sheets.

Hiei asked, "What was I yelling?"

Sakira explained, "You were yelling Hirina's name and then you said 'I hope you die bastard' then you yelled NO! Really loud. But before all of that, you mumbled, 'Don't steal my ice cream or I'll eat you.'" Hiei raised an eyebrow at the last comment.

Kurama asked, "What were you dreaming about Hiei?"

Hiei exclaimed, "I can't remember." Kurama knew only too well he was lying, but he ignored the fact and dropped the subject.

Kurama stated, "Well, we're going to have to get closer to Hirina and find who out of her friends is a Crystal Bearer. And we're pretty sure Hirina is one of them, but who knows." Hiei sighed for he really didn't want to get to know his sister, or did he?

Sakira said thoughtfully, "I wonder if any of them can read auras!" Kurama and Hiei looked at her confused. Sakira explained, "You know, that mystical light around someone. If someone can read their auras, we'd be able to find out who is and isn't a Crystal Bearer **_A LOT_** quicker."

Kurama sighed, "That's not a bad idea, but I doubt any of them would be one."

Sakira explained once again, "No, because I was reading up on the history of the Crystal Bearers and they usually have an aura reader with them. It's not that they attract them or anything, but a chosen person is given the gift of aura reading by the heart of the Crystal Bearers, which basically means the one Crystal Bearer that is strong enough to do so chooses one of the others to be them aura reader."

Hiei questioned, "Are you sure about all of this?" Sakira nodded her head. Hiei sighed, "Well, I'll have to get close to Hirina and try to find the aura reader."

-Couple Days Later-

It was lat at night when Hirina was again walking through the alley. Suddenly someone kicked her causing her to hit the nearby car. When she looked up she saw Gopan and one of his gang members Kokra.

Gopan stated, "You've been a bad girl not doing as I say."

Hirina spat, "I don't have to do **_ANY_** of the shit you say!"

Gopan smirked as he questioned, "Oh really?" Hirina only glared at him as she secretly panicked on what to do.

Kokra stated, "She's a feisty one."

Gopan grabbed Hirina around her waist and pulled her against him as he explained, "That's why I love her." Hirina punched him in the face causing him to let go of her. Gopan growled as he punched her in the face. His ring cut her face below her eye.

Kokra spat, "That should teach you something wench!" Hirina tried to get back up, but Gopan kicked her back down causing her to cut her arm on a sharp part of the car.

Gopan pulled out a knife and it to her throat as he whispered, "The more you fight, the more I'll hurt you and if I can't have you, no one can. So tell your little friend Akiro to watch his back, or he will get hurt!"

Hirina said with pure anger, "You won'' touch him!" Gopan yelled as he cut her lower back causing her to cry out in pain. Just then foot steps were heard from a distance. Gopan and Kokra ran. Hirina got up as quickly as possible and left before the person came into view. She rushed home to bandage her wounds.

-The Next Day at School-

When she came to school, almost instantly Kemiko asked Hirina what happened to her face? Hirina lied, "I fell and cut my cheek on something."

Kemiko stated, "Oh…………and aren't you hot wearing a black hoodie when it's warm out?" Hirina shook her head. Although this was true, the only reason she was wearing a hoodie was because she was covering up the cut on her arm and lower back.

Kemiko stated, "Well, anyways………Mika's having a house party, you coming?"

Hirina questioned, "Why didn't I hear about this yet?"

Kemiko explained, "Kaiya……….you know her………..always sneaking a glimpse at the future for the fun of it." Hirina shook her head and smiled.

She asked, "Yeah, but she better be sure no demons sneak in to get these!" She pulled out a chain necklace with a Turquoise/Gold mystical crystal.

Kemiko stated, "No, she's only inviting certain people." Hirina tucked the crystal back under her shirt.

Just then Mika cam up to them and said, "I'm having a house party tomorrow night. You guys wana come?" They both giggled as Mika's face faulted as she said one word, "Kaiya………well did she tell you what time and when?"

Hirina asked, "No when?"

Mika explained, "My house tomorrow night at 6:00 to Midnight." Hirina nodded and then felt someone tap her shoulder. Quickly she whipped around startled. Akiro caught her before she fell saying, "Sorry."

Hirina sighed as she exclaimed, "That's ok." Akiro helped her back up, but as he did he felt a cut on her lower back. He looked at Hirina curiously. Just then he realized she had a cut on her face too!

Hirina saw his look and asked, "What?"

Akrio shook his head as he stated, "Nothing, but I need to talk to you later."

Hirina said unsurely, "Ok, then? Well, weren't we going to meet Hiei and the others over by your house Kemiko?"

Kemiko nodded as she added, "After school." Kaiya came over by them as Hiroshi followed. He grabbed Kaiya around her waist from behind. Kaiya turned around and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. Hiroshi kissed her back.

Hirina whined, "Would you two get a room! Or at least take it somewhere else!" Kaiya and Hiroshi completely ignored her as they began making out.

Kemiko sighed, "Oh lord."

Mika spat, "You two are just hating cuz you don't have a boyfriend!" Hirina stared at Mika with anger and a how-could-you-say-that look on her face. Mika apologized, "Sorry Hirina, I ……I didn't mean to!" Hirina just turned around and left.

Kemiko sighed, "Great! Now you did it Mika!" Kemiko chased after Hirina. She found her sitting on a bench outside. Kemiko sighed as she sat down next to her. Hirina was fighting back the tears.

Kemiko stated, "Hirina, you can't hold it in forever."

Hirina said, "Yes I can!"

Kemiko sighed, "You're going to have to move on with your life some time! You broke up with him over a month ago! It's over Hirina! It's not like Gopan abuses you anymore!" Hirina could no longer hold it in as she burst out in tears. Kemiko hugged her in comfort. Hirina wanted to tell her the truth, but she couldn't, she wouldn't.

-Kemiko's House after School-

Everyone was talking in the front room. Kemiko was conversing with Hiei over by the windows. Kurama was making out with Sakira in the corner. Mika was watching Kaiya try her new powers out on Hiroshi. Yusuke was feeling on Keiko. Kuwabara was watching T.V. Akiro was sitting on the couch board. Hirina was standing against the wall staring at the floor. She left to go in the kitchen and moments later Akiro followed her taking this as his chance to ask her what was troubling him all day long. Hirina heard the kitchen door open seconds later as she quickly turned around to see Akiro. Hirina asked, "What?"

Akiro stated, "Hirina, I never thought you'd lie to me, but I need to know the truth about something."

Hirina's heart stated racing as she asked, "Ah……..well……..what's the question?"

Akiro sighed, "Earlier…………in the morning before you ran off, remember when I caught you?" Hirina nodded her head as she got nervous he would ask the question she never wanted to answer. Akrio continued, "Well, I felt a cut on your lower back. I can see the one on your face and I know you have one on your arm. I know you didn't get those cuts by accident. I know for a fact the one on your back is a blade cut. So don't even try to lie about that one. I know for sure it's not that you're cutting yourself because I already know you can't reach your lower back that well enough to cut yourself like that. So it leaves me with one question………who is abusing you?" Hirina panicked not wanting to answer. Her heart was racing as she couldn't find the words to speak. Akiro saw her tension.

He gently put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes as he stated, "Hirina, I truly care about you and I hate seeing you like this. Please tell me so I can help." Hirina couldn't, she couldn't accept this!

A tear slid down her cheek as she yelled, "No you don't! YOU DON'T CARE!"

Akiro was taken aback by her statement as he said, "Hirina, how could you say that! You know I do!"

Hirina pulled away from him as she explained, "Ok, I've TRIED to get over it! BUT I CAN'T!"

Akiro's jaw dropped for he knew the answer to his question, it was so obvious! He questioned, "Did he do this to you Hirina! Did Gopan do this to you?"

Hirina started crying as she yelled, "YOU ALL DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO BE DEFENSLESS!"

Akiro yelled, "Hirina how come you didn't tell us!"

Hirina cried harder as she yelled back, "BECAUSE I FELT LIKE AN IDIOT! OK! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH! YOU'RE JUST LIKE THE REAT OF THEM! YOU **DON'T** CARE!"

Akiro protested, "I DON'T CARE! I'VE BEEN THERE FOR YOU THROUGH IT ALL, HIRINA! THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM! YOU KEEP SECRET'S FROM US! YOU DON'T TELL US ANYTHING! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO HELP IF YOU PUSH US AWAY! YOU PUSH **ME** AWAY!"

Hirina cried even harder as she said, "MAYBE I DON'T WANT HELP!" She ran out of the kitchen. Akiro chased after her. Everyone was silent in the front room for they were listening to the whole conversation.

Akiro yelled, "HIRINA, YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER!"

Hirina grabbed her stuff as she spat, "YES I CAN! AND I WILL! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She ran out of the house slamming the door behind her. Akiro let out a yell of frustration as he grabbed his stuff and yanked open the door not bothering to close it.

Everyone stared in shock. They never knew Gopan was still abusing her! Why didn't she tell them!

Hiei asked, "Who is Gopan?"

Kaiya sighed, "Her Ex boyfriend that she supposedly broke up with a month ago, but I have a feeling Gopan refused to let her go."

Hiei said with anger, "What'd he do to her!

Mika said, "I have no idea, but we'll find out soon enough."

I'm leaving it with a…………….I'll consider it a half cliff hanger. You wonder what happens next? Well, I wrote it all while I was in New York. This chapter was somewhat shorter than chapter one, but who cares, DEAL WITH IT! **READ& REVIEW!**

I'll be writing chapter 8 of my story What's Perfect next, then the next chapter for this, so be patient, not to mention, I'm sick, so bare with me! No flamers PLEASE! My fever is flaming me enough! Well, read and review and spread the word of my story, later peoples! O yeah, and onto the shout outs!

**Shout outs!**

Koorimefirefox: Lol, Well, glad u like my story, I'' having a writers block right now, but that might be because I'm sick. And SR means……..a…….I forgot! It's probably because I'm sick, lol, when I remember, I'll let you know! Later! Twin kitty! Keep WRITING! You have more than you'll ever know! Thanks for all those times! Later!

Mikanena: Well, good luck with your new story and put it up soon!

Eric: Thanks for reading my story! Luv u too! Read more soon, later!

Xiomara: How exactly was that crazy? I don't get you sometimes, an explanation would be nice. Well, hop you enjoy the rest of the story, later! -

Kyoko: Thanks! I'm glad I convinced you to write! I hope u don't give up on your story rather you think it's bad or not. And you and you're correcting. I'' a very bad typer and not that good of a speller, so leave me and my mistakes alone! Lol, keep reading and writing, later!

Shout out to my koi Eric! Luv you!

Shout out to my twin kitty Crystalette!

Shout out to my BBF La/Kaiya! Thanks 4 being there!

Shout out to Cinthya the little red fox!

Shout out to my sis Michelle, thanks for trying to save me!

Shout out to Xiomara, hope things work out for you!

Shout out to my Grandma! Your soul still is part of me even when you're gone!

Shout out to everyone I didn't feel like mentioning!

-

Hirina


	3. Again I Die

She's back again with another fuckin chapter cuz you all MUST read and because a certain someone is naggin me to update, well several people are, but some REVIEWS would be nice! -- Well, ON WITH THE FUCKIN STORY! Lol, wait, disclaimer first!

**Disclaimer:** Kemiko: Hello there. Rina does not own YYH because she is a broke bitch. -

Thanks for the compliment Kemiko, I feel special! Lol.

**READ&REVIEW!**

**Chapter Three – Again I Die**

Akiro caught up to Hirina when she reached the park. Akiro grabbed her by the wrist and stopped her from going on. Hirina stated, "Let go of me!"

Akiro simply said, "No! Hirina, running isn't going to change anything! You can't let him do this to you! I thought you broke up with him!"

Hirina said with tears in her eyes, "I DID! He always finds me!"

Akiro exclaimed, "You should have told us long ago." Hirina sat on a nearby park bench and cried. Akiro sat down next to her.

Hirina finally said, "No matter what I do, he'll keep coming back!"

Akiro sighed, "That's only because you let him! You have to fight him!"

Hirina cried, "I DID! He's stronger!"

Akiro cupped her cheek as he said, "That's why you have me."

Hirina turned away from him as she exclaimed, "He said he'd kill you. He said that if he can't have me, no one can."

Akiro exclaimed, "Hirina, do you not realize how many people you have willing to protect you! Gopan stands no chance against us!"

Hirina cried as she sadly explained, "Yes…….but….part of me still cares about him! You wouldn't understand. It's like……you keep hoping they'll change. I know he most likely won't, but……….I still hope he would."

Akiro sighed, "Hirina, he'll never change. You have to move on. He'll never stop hurting you! You have to tell us about this stuff! We all care about you and I…..love you." He wiped her tears as he stared into her turquoise eyes sparkling with tears with shinning gold rims. Akiro didn't want to kiss her, not yet, she wasn't ready, but he still embraced her in a hug. Hirina drowned in his love never wanting him to let go. For a moment the world seemed to stop and everyone was finally at peace. At that moment they both felt love for each other that, even they knew, would eventually become more.

-Back at the House-

It was late now and everyone was still by Kemiko's. Hiei grabbed his jacket and stated, "I'm going to go find her!"

Kiyoshi grabbed him by the shoulder as he said, "Don't."

Hiei spat, "And why NOT!"

Mika explained, "She's fine. We all know, so just relax!"

Hiei demanded, "And how would you know!" No one said anything for they couldn't say how. Hiei glared at all of them and demanded with anger, "WELL!" Just then Akiro walked in. Hiei snapped, "Where's Hirina!"

Akiro explained with curiosity, "She's at her house, why so demanding?" A sigh of relief came over Hiei. Kurama looked at Hiei with a grin. Hiei saw this and just realized why. Kurama started laughing at his shocked face.

Akiro questioned, "Am I missing something here?" Hiei glared at Kurama and left the house.

Kiyoshi questioned, "What the hell was all of that about?" Everyone turned to Kurama and he just shrugged his shoulders. They looked at him in disbelief. Kurama said nothing.

(A/N: Well, the next day at school was where it all starts. Hiei's gonna make a mistake and almost blow his cover, but I'll shut the hell up now and get to the story!)

Hirina was talking outside with Kaiya, Mika, and Kemiko. The YYH gang came up to them. Hiei said harshly, "Hirina, I need to talk to you!" Hirina looked at him nervously and surprisingly a bit scared at the way he spoke. Something about his look scared her.

Hirina mumbled, "Ah……sure……" Hiei walked over to and open area and stood next to a tree. Hirina followed him not knowing what to say. Hirina questioned, "Well…..?" Hiei stared her in the eyes with an indescribable emotion.

He question, "Do you think it's funny?"

Hirina asked, "Do I think what's funny?"

Hiei said a bit louder and harsher, "Running off like that! Letting someone hurt you like that!"

Hirina stared at him shocked and confused, "What are you worrying about it for! You don't even know me!"

Hiei corrected, "You wouldn't know!"

Hirina looked at him with suspicion as she asked, "What are you talking about?"

Hiei yelled, "It doesn't matter! You can't do stuff like that!"

Hirina spat back, "Who are **YOU** to tell me what I can and can't do!"

Hiei yelled even louder, "I'm your………….I'' me! And you know damn well I'' right! You think you can just do stuff Hirina, YOU **CAN'T**!" By now the YYH gang and the others went over by them trying to get the two to stop fighting.

Hirina yelled, "YOU HAVE **NO** ATHORITY OVER ME! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME! IT'D BE BEST FOR YOU TO MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUISNESS AND STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GETTING YOURSELF INTO! JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

Hiei sated, "NO! I'll NEVER leave you alone! You know I'' right! YOU'RE JUST TOO FUCKIN SCARED TO MOVE ON WITH YOUR PATHETIC LIFE!" A t those words Hirina stood there with anger and tears started to form in her eyes.

She said, "You know nothing of me!" She ran off crying leaving Hiei there pissed off and the others shocked. Akiro came late and saw the last bit of their argument and Hirina run off.

He walked up to Hiei and demanded, "What the hell did you do!" He pushed him.

Hiei said irritated, "I did nothing to her!"

Akiro spat, "You fuckin liar! What the hell did you do!" Again he pushed him.

Kurama stood between them as he stated, "Akiro, he did nothing."

Akiro glared at him as he demanded, "Then why'd she run off like that!"

Kemiko quickly stated, "And argument……."

Akiro spat, "You better stay away from her Hiei, or you've got something coming!" At that he walked off. Yusuke let out a low whistle. Kuwabara stated, "Damn he's protective." Hiei walked off in the opposite direction even more pissed.

Kaiya corrected, "Actually they both are."

-After School-

Kemiko was walking home with Hirina. She turned her key to open the lock and what was on the other side of the door would change her life forever. As Hirina and Kemiko walked in, they stopped dead in their tracks at the sight they saw. On the floor were Hirina's foster parents lying dead in a pool of blood. Hirina dropped to the ground no longer able to stand. Tears fell almost instantly from her eyes. Kemiko stared in shock. After what seemed like years of devastation, Kemiko managed to say, "Who! Who did this!"

Hirina walked towards their bodies as if she was in death. She knelt down by their bodies. Tears fell even harder. Their blood was staining her clothes, but she could care less. Hirina cried on their dead bodies. Kemiko eventually called the others for help. When they all came, shock and silence burned throughout the room. Time froze, all that was left was cold and despair. There she cried upon their dead bodies wishing it was her who was dead. Akiro walked towards her slowly and knelt down beside her. Kaiya followed behind him. She said, "Hirina, it'll be ok."

Hirina said with sadness and anger, "NO IT **WON'T**!" Kaiya just stood there not knowing what to say.

Mika questioned, "Who? Who did this!" Hirina grew even angrier at those words for she knew who did. She shot up off of the floor and stared at the doorway with anger and evil in her eyes. They all stared at her worried. Quickly Hirina pulled the knife from her back pocket. She headed towards the doorway. Before Kemiko could grab her arm to stop her, she disappeariated. The YYH gang gaped at what she could do.

Akiro said, "Ow! We have to go find her! Her anger is burning through them!" Kaiya, Mika, and Kemiko all nodded knowing he was talking about the crystals, Kemiko quickly created a portal, they all walked through, and unexpectedly the YYH gang did too.

(Skit between me and my buddies: Mika, Kemiko, Kaiya, and Akiro.)

Hirina: Blah blah blah I'm sick, tired and irritable! Why won't they all leave me the fuck alone! GRRRRRRR!

Mika: Calm down Ashley chill!

Hirina: First, Ashley is my human name. Second, just shut the hell up!

Mika: Oh that ain't gonna work.

Kemiko: Down girl! Down doggy!

Hirina: I'm a wolf! --

Kaiya: Same difference!

Hirina: (Growls at them)

Akiro: Is that normal? The growling?

Kaiya: You should know! You're a wolf too!

Akiro: Oh yeah! I forgot!

Kemiko: Oh lord!--

Akiro: (anime sweat drop) -'

Kaiya: I'm hungry!

Hirina: THEN GO EAT SOME GOD DAMN FOOD YOU BAKA!

Kaiya: Someone's cranky!

Hirina: NO SHIT SHERLOCK!

Akiro: (Laughing)

Hirina: (glares) --

Mika: Anyone got some herbs to make her better, cuz I'm sick of her attitude.

Hirina: GOOD! I HOPE ARE! NOW EXCUSE ME WHILE I GO STAND IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD AND GET HIT BY A CAR! (Heads for the door)

Akiro: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO (coughs) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Hirina: (Walks out the door and stands in the middle of the road)

Kemiko: Is anyone going to get her?

(Crickets chirp)

Kemiko: (sighs) Is she still standing out there?

Kaiya: (Looks out the window) Yep!

Akiro: (Glares) -- (Goes outside to get her)

Mika: We're stupid……..aren't we?

Kemiko: No! Me not stupid……..just challenged! Yeah!

Kaiya: I'm surrounded by idiots!

Mika: Hey!

Kaiya: (anime sweat drop) -' It's true!

Mika: GRRRRRRRRRR! (Grabs Kaiya's throat)

Kemiko: Such violence children!

Kaiya: (Gasping for air) (Eyes balls start popping out)

Akiro: (Comes in carrying Hirina over his shoulder)

Hirina: PUT ME DOWN DAMN IT!

Akiro: (Drops her causing her to plop on the floor)

Hirina: (Glares) --

Akiro: You said to put you down! - (innocent look)

Hirina: (Rolls her eyes) Stupid BAKA!

Akiro: Picky women.

Hirina: WHAT WAS THAT!

Akiro: Nothing! (Mumbles) Baka onna

Hirina: I HEARD THAT YOU-

Akiro: (Cuts Hirina off by kissing her)

Hirina: (Shocked, but then kisses him back with even more passion)

Kemiko: Oh lord!

Mika: Get a room people!

Kemiko: (laughs hysterically)

Kaiya: I wonder if she ever had a brain?

Kemiko: (Rohlmao)  if u want to know what that means, just ask in ur review.

Mika: (Sighs) Whatever.

-End Skit-

Mika questioned, "Why'd you all come!" The YYH gang said nothing.

Kaiya said, "Just worry about that later, we have to find Hirina before she makes a huge mistake!"

Akiro exclaimed, "She's close by, let's go!"

Hiroshi and Kiyoshi were already hot on Hirina's trail. They spotted her as she was spying on someone from a tree. They saw her leap onto a nearby roof. Kiyoshi stated, "Come on Hiroshi!" Hiroshi transformed into his dog form and climbed the same tree Hirina did and jumped on the roof and chased after her. Kiyoshi transformed into his hawk form and followed him.

Hirina kept hoping roofs not knowing the others were on her trail. The YYH gang and the others entered the Dark Alley. Akiro exclaimed, "She's headed this way, she should be here any time now." As Hirina now started jumping garage and apartment roofs, Hiroshi was almost right behind her. Just as she was about to jump to the next roof across the alley, Hiroshi tackled her causing her to hit the ground as he pinned her down with him on top of her. They basically landed right in front of the YYH gang and the others. Kiyoshi landed on the ground and transformed into his human form. Mika ran up to Kiyoshi and embraced him in a hug.

Kiyoshi hugged her back as she exclaimed, "I missed you so badly!"

Kiyoshi stated, "I know, I missed you too."

Hiei demanded, "Who the hell are these people!" Hirina struggled to break Hiroshi's grip and to get him off of her. Hiroshi growled in frustration and he forced her down.

Kiyoshi asked, "What happened to Hirina and who are all of these people?

Kemiko exclaimed, "New friends of ours and….a……………."

Mika whispered that Hirina's parents were killed in his ear. Kiyoshi blurted out, "AGAIN!"

Yusuke questioned, "Again?" Hirina grew angrier remembering what Kiyoshi was talking about. Hiroshi struggled to keep her down with much effort. Her anger burned even more through the crystals.

Kemiko stated, "OW! Hirina stop that!" Hirina struggled even harder as tears began falling from her eyes.

Hiroshi growled, "Akiro! A- Little- Help- Would- Be- NICE!" Akiro transformed into his wolf form and knelt down beside Hirina. He sighed for he hated doing this, but he had to.

He whispered in Hirina's ear, "Sorry about this, again." Akiro then pierced his wolf fangs through her skin and sent a small electric shock through her. Almost instantly Hirina calmed as she almost passed out.

Hiei demanded, "What the hell did you do to her!"

Akiro explained, "Nothing, she'll be fine."

Kurama questioned, "What the hell is going on here!"

Kaiya sighed, "This'll be fun to explain!"

Ok the new chapter will start and until next time peoples! (-- I hate being sick!) (This is a really short chapter)

**ShOuT OuTs**

Koorime Fire Fox: Very dull review, advice for my story would be nice, I feel a writer's block coming along!

Eric: Happy I updated? Now leave me alone! (cowers in a corner) lol, luv u later!

AND I HATE ALL OF YOU WHO DIDN'T REVIEW! THIS IS PATHETIC! I ONLY HAVE 2 REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER TWO! I'M GOING ON STRIKE! CHAPTER FOUR IS **NOT** COMING OUT UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER! SO GET TO REVIEWING AND GET MORE PEOPLE TO READ MY STORY! MOVE OUT PEOPLE!

Later!

Rina

And to name a few who didn't review: Mika, Kaiya, Candysweet, Eternal Midnight, Desa the Dragon, Xiomara, and whoever the hell I forgot!


	4. Unexpected Kisses

Right now, I'm sitting here eatin Cheeses Nips and drinkin a soda as I am dying to say, IT IS SO FUCKIN HOT HERE!

I'm sweatin a waterfall in this heat! And my parents refuse to put on air conditioning! #(&(&)(#&#)(#&(#)&#(&)(# NOT FAIR!

Well, on with the story!

**Kemiko**: Kemi co. here. And Hirina needs her disclaimer sooo... Hirina does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, because if she did, I'd take her to court and say she stole Hiei and Kurama, and Youko from me and sue her! MWA HA HA HA HA... w/e. Kemi co. Out!... uhhh... No I am not Ryan Sequest... heehee. See Quest! ROHSTAOWLMAO! heehee. If u want to know what that means then say it in your review and I'll tell you for the next disclaimer.

**Chapter Four – Unexpected Kisses**

-Back at Mika's House-

Mika sighed, "You all are lucky my parents are out of town!"

Yusuke demanded, "Would someone explain this all to me!"

Akiro laid Hirina on the couch and stated, "Patience is a virtue."

Hiei pulled out his katana and held it to Akiro's throat as he spat, "I have no patience and you're pissin me off!"

Kurama stated, "Hiei calm down!" Hiei ignored him and didn't move at all. Kemiko quickly punched him in the face and grabbed his katana unexpectedly. His blade pierced through her hand. She ignored the pain as she glared at him.

She spat, "Don't force me to take your soul!" Hiei did a spin kick knocking her to the ground.

Kurama yelled, "Would you all STOP it!" Everyone stood in silence as Kemiko and Hiei glared at each other. Kurama continued, "Now enough of this childish behavior! We know you all are the crystal bearers; there is no need to hide it anymore! We are **NOT** you enemies, so it's best we get along!"

Kaiya questioned, "Who the hell are you and how'd you find out!"

Yusuke explained, "We're spirit detectives from Japan. We were sent to find you."

Mika asked, "And why would you need to find us?"

Kurama explained, "To protect you………and……….." They turned to Hiei not sure if they should say. Hiei glared at them.

Yusuke filled in with the half truth saying, "We know who Hirina's twin brother is."

Kiyoshi questioned, "Wait……..what! Hirina has a twin brother!" They all nodded.

Akiro asked while staring at Hiei, "And who might this twin brother be?" Just then Hirina became conscious again.

She spat, "Must you all ALWAYS do that to me!"

Akiro apologized, "Sorry, but you know I had to." Hirina rolled her eyes at him and sat with her legs crossed while sitting up on the couch.

Hirina then asked, "What have I missed?" For a long time, no one said anything. Hirina patiently waited seeing that something big must have happened while she was out. Kurama looked at Hiei and Hiei glared at him fiercely. I f she didn't know any better, she would have thought they were having a telepathic conversation.

Kurama said telepathically, 'Hiei are you going to tell her?'

Hiei spat with a glare, 'NO!'

'You should though, she deserves to know.'

'Well, glad you find it easy!'

'Tell her!'

'hn'

'TELL HER!'

'SHUT THE FUCK UP!'

'Tell her or I will!'

'Hn'

Hiei finally broke the silence saying, "Hirina can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Hirina nodded unsurely as she followed him into the kitchen leaving everyone else curious and quiet.

-In the Kitchen-

They both stood in the middle of the kitchen staring anywhere but each other as silence once again took over.

Hirina finally said, "Well, what'd you want to say?" Hiei once again stood silent as he stared at the ground. Hirina grew impatient as she skimmed his thoughts. She then asked, "What do you know about me that I don't? What secret are you keeping from me?" Hiei tensed a bit as he still remained silent.

Everyone was piled against the kitchen door trying to eaves drop on their conversation.

Kuwabara complained, "Move Yusuke, I can't her anything!"

Yusuke spat back, "That's because they're not saying anything dumbass!"

Hirina sighed as he stood there.

Finally Hiei spoke for once with a decent amount to say, "Hirina, did you ever wonder if you had any siblings?" Hirina nodded her head. Hiei continued, "Well………….you do. You have a twin brother that grew up in Japan away from you for 14 years."

Hirina stood still and shocked until she finally asked the question he truly didn't want to answer, "And who is my twin brother!" Hiei again looked at the floor not wanting to answer fearing every word she might say. Would she hate him for not telling her? Would she want him to leave and never come back?

Hirina sighed, "Hiei, I see you don't want to answer, but I need to know. I won't hate you for what you're about to say, I know you're thinking I will for some reason, but I won't!" Hiei didn't believe her; she didn't even know why he didn't want to tell her.

After another long, still, nerve racking silence, he finally stated, "Me………I'm your …………twin brother, Hirina." Hirina stared at him in shock as tears filled her eyes. . Hiei saw this and prepared himself for her to yell at him or hurt him, but it never came. Something else unexpected happened.

Hirina embraced him in a hug as tears fell from her eyes. Hiei was confused, what was she doing? Hirina said with tears, "I'm so glad I finally found you!" Hiei hugged her back not knowing what else to do or say. He then confused himself. What was wrong with him? He never felt feelings for anyone, NO ONE! What was this feeling he felt that was so new to him? He actually cared about someone for once in his life! His twin sister actually dared to embrace him! He didn't mind it for some reason though, what had come over him?

Some time later they parted as Hirina wiped away her tears.

Hiei stated, "I thought you'd hate me."

Hirina exclaimed, "How could I hate you Hiei! You're my brother! My twin brother! I finally have family! Someone out of my family survived besides me!"

Hiei stated, "Well all of us know you're crystal bearers."

Hirina asked, "But how? How'd you find me? How do you know?"

Hiei explained, "I'' a spirit detective from Japan. Months ago I was told I could possibly have a twin sister. When we had to search for the Crystal Bearers, we found out I truly did have one. We were sent on a plane to America and well, you know the rest."

Hirina questioned, "But what do you all want with the crystal bearers?"

Hiei explained, "There are several demon groups after you, searching for you. You all are unstoppable when together. We wanted to find you so we could protect you and train you and help advance your powers."

Hirina wondered, "But how do you know all of this?"

Hiei reminded her, "I'm a Spirit Detective, or did you so quickly forget?"

Hirina stated, "This is all new to me, so I just want to make sure of something."

"What?" Hiei asked. Hirina came close to him. She brought her had on his chest and felt a chain. She pulled the chain out from under his shirt. On the chain was a dragon pendent.

A smile spread across her face as she explained, "I just wanted to be sure of that." Hiei smirked at her, she wasn't as bad as he thought she would be, but there was still a lot of changes he had to make.

Hiei questioned, "You have one too?" Hirina pulled her chain necklaces from under her hoodie. One chain had a dragon pendent; the other had a crystal with a turquoise/gold, mystical mix through it. Hiei touched the crystal curious about it.

Hirina was shocked at herself, he was the first she had let ever touch her crystal. Even tough he was her twin brother, she still hardly knew him, but she just knew he wouldn't take it. She trusted him, but she couldn't understand why. She never trusted someone so quickly, especially when she had only known them for a week. Hirina could see it now, her life was going to change greatly very soon, and it would all be because of him or mainly because of him.

Hiei continued staring at the crystal as he held it in his hand. He asked, "What powers does it give you?"

Hirina explained, "Dissaperitaiton, energy blast, element transfer, energy explosion, and reading people's thoughts/ I can use my powers the crystal has given me even without the crystal because I've had it with me for so long. Although the others say the crystal gave me the power of telepathy, I think I always had it, because you have it too."

Hiei questioned, "How'd you know?"

Hirina explained, "I skimmed through you thoughts before and I saw you and Kurama. It was so obvious." Hiei grinned at this, she was very observant. Hirina added, "I also read something else in your thoughts."

Hiei questioned, "And what would that be?"

Hirina smiled, "I'' not the only one you care about." Hiei stared at her and blushed a little. Hirina said, "Don't worry, I won't tell. I know a lot of secrets that can't even be read through telepathy. I figured out how to block people."

Hiei exclaimed, "I never had to worry about that because no one else knew how unless I talked to them first, more like giving them an invite."

Hirina questioned, "Did you really think I was that bad at first? I know I'm pretty bad, But I'm not as bad as you thought. I know you know that too." Hiei nodded.

Hirina said as if thinking out loud, "I wonder why it took so long for us to find each other. I wonder what it'd be like if we didn't. You know, come to think of it, what ever did happen to our parents? I don't even remember them."

Hiei stated, "Neither do I, but I'm sure we'll find out what happened to them soon enough."

Hirina nodded her head as she said mater-of-factly, "You know we are alike in so many ways just by the little bit I know of you."

Hiei questioned, "And what would those ways be?"

Hirina explained, "Well, for one, we both have a temper and don't give up without a fight, usually."

There was another long moment of silence between them. Hiei mumbled, "Well, you're taller than me."

Hirina protested, "Only by two inches! I'm still short."

"Hn" was all Hiei said.

Hirina questioned, "You like saying hn, don't you?"

Hiei said snottily, "Hn."

Hirina said teasingly, "Are you challenging me?"

Hiei replied, "Maybe."

Hirina suggested, "You could teach me to use a katana again/"

Hiei looked at her confused. He questioned, "Again?"

Hirina explained, "I used to know how to use one well, but I gave up on it, for some reason. I don't know why."

Hiei said, "I don't know, I might." Hirina smiled, she had a feeling he would. It went silent once again as they both were in deep though.

After a very long time, Hirina asked, "Where am I to go now though? My parents were killed………………….again."

Hiei questioned, "Again!"

Hirina explained, "After our actual parents and whatever happened to them, I was put into foster care. When I was five, I was adopted by two older couples………….they were killed two months later. I was again put back in foster care. Later through my life I had 5 other foster parents and they were all killed. My last ones…………….they lasted the longest………four years………." Hirina dropped to the ground crying. "I miss them. They were the closet thing I had for so long!" Hiei knelt down next to her.

After a while he asked, "Why don't you cry tear gems like I do?"

Hirina looked up at him and explained, "I do, no one ever notices. My tears are liquid when they first fall, but until they hit a solid object, that's when they become gems." Hirina then let a tear escape her cheek. As it fell to the floor, a purified gem lay where the tear hit the floor. Hiei picked it up and felt its smooth, glossy surface.

Hiei stated, "You could stay with one of us, I don't think another set of foster parents is a good idea. It'll lead them to death. At least we could protect you." Hirina nodded her head.

Moments later she stated, "I think we should go back into the front room. They've been listening to our conversation anyways."

As everyone on the other side of the door heard this, they quickly rushed to try and get away from it. Kemiko tripped and fell on Kurama causing him to fall. Kuwabara tripped over Kurama and fell on Kaiya and Mika while Yusuke fell on top of Kemiko. Hiroshi landed on all of them. Sakira and Keiko the tripped and fell over them. Akiro just stood there and stared at all of them. Just then Hirina opened the kitchen door to see them.

Mika yelled, "Help! He's squishing me! Can't- BREATH!"

Kemiko spat, "Yusuke get your face off my chest you bastard!" Suddenly Hirina burst out laughing as they all struggled to get up only tangling themselves even more. Hiei looked at them like they were all insane idiots. Akiro started laughing too.

(A/N)

I'd just like to make a famous quote that Mika LOVES to say……………

"GOSH You IDIOT!"

Lol, back to the story! -

(End A/N)

Yusuke's face remained on Kemiko's chest. Hiei, for some reason, grabbed Yusuke and threw him into the wall. Careless of Yusuke, he helped Kemiko up. Yusuke glared at Hiei as the others laughed. Keiko was pissed. She walked up to Yusuke and slapped him across the face and started yelling. They took it into the other room.

Suddenly Mika and Kaiya started beating the shit out of Kuwabara for felling on them. Kiyoshi and Hiroshi joined in.

Seconds later Hirina yelled, "WOULD YOU ALL STOP!" Everyone went quiet and stared at her shocked. Hirina continued, "Now, before you continue fighting, does someone know where I can get something to drink?"

Their faces faulted as Akiro said, "Come, I'll show you." --

Akiro and Hirina left the right after she said, "You may continue." They all did as Akiro guided Hirina into the kitchen. Akiro opened the fridge as Hirina took out a can of Mountain Dew. The can hissed as she opened it.

Akiro asked, "So……….where are you going to stay if you're not going to get another set of foster parents?"

Hirina stated, "I honestly don't know…………Hiei thinks I should stay with him and the others."

Akiro said a bit downhearted, "Oh."

Hirina exclaimed, "I'' not sure though, and if I do, it's not like I won't see you again. I'll be going to the same school and everything, just living somewhere else."

Akiro sighed, "Yeah, I know."

Hirina smiled as she said, "Don'' get all downhearted, I haven't made my mind up yet."

Akiro sighed, "I know." Hirina saw his sadness, she just had too!

She came close to him and said softly, "Don't worry, you'll always have me." At that she closed the gap between their lips as she brought him into a slow, passionate kiss. Akiro was shocked at her action, but kissed her back. She brought her arms around his neck. He brought his hands up her upper thighs and past her butt. He sent chills through Hirina's body as he continued up to her back and began caressing her sides. She felt weak as she fell back against the wall. Akiro broke the kiss as he began kissing down her jaw line and neck. He caught her lips in another passionate kiss. Hirina felt him licking her lips begging for an entrance. She let him as he explored her mouth.

Just then Kurama and Sakira came in. After shutting the kitchen door, they saw them and stopped dead in their tracks. As Hirina saw them, she pushed Akiro off of her and turned bright red. Akiro turned around and saw them, and his face reddened a bit.

After a moment of silence Akiro asked, "How……………..How long were you-"

Kurama stated, "A………..only less than a minute."

Sakira added, "Don't worry, we won't tell anyone." Hirina grabbed her soda and left the kitchen full of embarrassment. What had come over her!

She stood against the wall away from everyone else. No one seemed to notice her blush, which was now fading away slowly. Soon Akiro and Sakira came back in talking with Kurama behind them. They were on the other side of the room away from her. Hirina grew irritable being by herself and went over to Hiei and Kemiko by the windowsill.

Kemiko stated jubilantly, "Hi!" -

Hirina stated dully, "Hi."

Kemiko asked, "What'' wrong Rina?"

She exclaimed, "Nothing, I'm fine." After a while of chatting, the two of them got the stupid idea of going outside to play fight. The others didn't even notice, except Hiei who went outside with them to watch.

Both Hirina and Kemiko transformed into their demon form, Kemiko being a cat and Hirina a wolf. Hirina asked, "We using weapons?"

Kemiko said, "Anything goes." Hirina grinned happily, this was going to be……….excellent, lol.

They got into fighting stance. Kemiko stated, "Only play fighting though." Hirina nodded, they both had a different view of play fighting than most people.

Hirina questioned, "Who's making the first move?"

Kemiko smiled and flipped Hirina over her slamming her into the ground. Hirina did a back flip up as she did a spin kick into Kemiko's side smashing her into a nearby tree. Kemiko gripped the tree with her claws. She quickly climbed the tree and jumped off doing a flip coming down on Hirina. Rina caught her in mid-air as she swung her around into the bushes.

Kemiko spat out the leaves and said, "Aw that's it!" Kemiko went camouflage with her surroundings. She attacked Hirina from behind as she flipped her into the air and slammed her into the ground causing a small dent. Hirina growled as she dissapperiated.

Everyone in the house noticed that Kemiko and Hirina were fighting when they heard Hirina smash into the ground. They all raced outside to get a good view. Kurama questioned, "They call this play fighting!" The rest of their friends nodded.

Kiyoshi stated, "Hirina can heal herself if she wants to, so the damage isn't permanent on either of them. She'll heal Kemiko afterward. This is always interesting. No fight is the same!"

Kemiko whispered, "Where'd she go?" Hirina smirked as she grabbed Kemiko's ankle and dropped her. She then did an energy blast as it hit Kemiko with a whirling light of energy. Kemiko scratched Hirina with her claws. Rina growled and as Kemiko's hand came close to scratch her again, Hirina bit her. Kemiko hissed as she kicked Hirina off of her. They stood there staring at each other plotting their next moves. Kemiko was just about to pounce, but Hirina caused the sky to turn dark as rain began pouring down.

Hiroshi cheered, "YEAH! A battle with her sky element! This'll be good!"

Kaiya yelled, "Kemiko! You're gonna get fired!" Kemiko only smiled.

She drew out her katana and Hirina only smirked. She then used her ice powers to freeze the rain in front of her. They all stared at her curiously; she never used this attack before. Hirina sent the frozen rain strait for Kemiko like little spears.

Kemiko dogged most of them, but received several cuts on her arms, leg, and cheek. Kemiko then created an illusion that no one, but Hirina could see.

Hirina began yelling, "You know Kemiko, I know you're still here!"

Kemiko stated, "Try and fine me." Hirina drew out her daggers as she sniffed the air searching for Kemiko's scent. She walked towards her. Kemiko took this opportunity and threw Hirina against a tree holding the katana to her throat. The illusion disappeared as Hirina saw the position she was in.

Hirina managed to say one word, "Shit."

Kemiko raised an eyebrow questioning, "You give up?" Hirina quickly tired to find someway to win. Kemiko questioned, "Well……….Rina?" Hirina smirked, she was about to hurt herself, but who cares. Hirina grabbed Kemiko's katana blade and with effort pushed it away from her. Kemiko fought against her trying to force it back against her throat. Blood gushed from Hirina's hands. All of the YYH stared at her amazed, it was only a simple fight and she was willing to go this far to win!

Hirina let out a yell of pain as she pushed harder on the blade. Kemiko lost grip of her katana and it fell to the ground. Before Kemiko could think, Hirina grabbed her by her throat and slammed her to the ground. Kemiko gasped for air. Hiei's eyes widened, Hirina looked like she was seriously trying to kill her! Kemiko continued gasping for air.

Hirina demanded, "Say it!"

Kemiko managed to say, "NO!" Hirina raised an eyebrow at her, this was new. Kemiko then did one of the most unexpected things ever! Kemiko kissed Hirina hard on the lips connecting her lips with Hirina's.

WHOA! Yes I know, so many thoughts racing through my reader's minds! Sorry to leave you with a cliff hanger, but got to…………………….build the suspense, lol. READ&REVIEW! Hope you enjoyed! - lol, I wish I could see all of my reader's expressions when they read that last sentence, LMAO! Let me know, so I can visualize it, lol, later! -

**SHOUT OUTS!**

BleedingAngels911: Yea, anger in those words, lmao! Yea, but I've never had that little amount of reviews for a chapter. Well, glad you like it and I hope you WILL continue to read my story, cuz that's just bogus sayin that u like someone's story and never read it again. And nice name……Messa like it -

Kaiya: U can't type, lol, and if u got ne ideas for my stories, SPILL! Lol, ttyl, adios

Akiro: Yea my stories have drama all the time, just the way it is, and bloody is good! Yep! Well, ttyl, Luv u too, adios. And your reviews are short, lol.

Hihi's lil Angle: I'm sitting here trying to figure out what exactly do you mean by your name? First off, who is Hihi, and second, do u mean Angel? Lol, just curious, but w/e. And YEAH for the violence stories, and my friend says ur wrong about the ages of Kurama and Hiei, but w/e. Hope you read and review the rest of my chapters, adios!

EvilladyKiada: Hope you read and review for the rest of my story!

Koorimefirefox: I know you changed ur name, but that is what it was when u reviewed, lol, so yea. Thanks for the help on chapter five, and don't kill me for chapter 4! (Cowers in fear) lol, later! AND REVIEW! And I now remember that SR mean "Slaking Reader".

Well that's seven reviews for chapter 3 about, THANKS! I hope you all continue to review and not be an SR! (Slacking Reader) Well later peoples, I'll try and update as soon as possible, later! Adios, chao, ja ne!

Shout out to my koi Eric, luv you!

Shout out to my best friends: Crystalette, La, and Cinthya, thanks for always being there!

Rina


	5. I'm NOT a Lesbo!

Chapter Five is Finally HERE!

**Disclaimer time!**

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimer: Hi. Kemiko here. I'm in a pissed off mood right now. So, just get off Rina's case cuz she doesn't own Yyh and she never will, so if you think she trying to steal it then (Kurama clamps his hand over her mouth... and then lets go) are we clear? Good, now, leave me alone while I go think of ways to help my depression

THANK YOU KEMIKO!

AND…………You are a good writer so STOP putting urself down Kemiko!

Now to the story! And sorry for the long wait, as you know……….my computer broke down for a while. Well, whatever. READ&REVIEW

Chapter Five – I'm **NOT** a Lesbo!

They all stood there in shock as they saw Kemiko kiss Hirina. Kemiko quickly flipped Hirina over so she was on top of her. Hirina's grip greatly loosened on Kemiko's throat allowing her to breathe. Kemiko continued to force kisses on Hirina's lips. Hirina fought against it, but for some reason her energy drained quickly as her hands fell off of Kemiko's throat and above her head. Seconds later Hirina started kissing Kemiko back. All of the others stared not believing what they were seeing! Akiro and Hiei were in sever shock as they saw their two lovers make out in the rain, on the ground, in the grass like two deeply in love lesbians.

Hirina felt her soul starting to emerge through her mouth as only she knew exactly what Kemiko was doing. Kemiko smirked as she saw Hirina grow weaker and weaker. Hirina hated loosing, she couldn't, but not having control over her body as the life was being sucked out of her was more mortifying and dangerous than loosing some battle! Hirina finally managed to say through the kiss her and Kemiko were sharing, "I give up! You win!" Kemiko only placed one last kiss on Hirina's lips to give her her energy and soul back. Quickly Kemiko got off of Hirina and stood over her smiling in victory.

Hirina spat, "You a just SICK!" Hirina got up and stood there glaring at Kemiko. The rain was very sick now and the others couldn't hear them.

Kemiko stated, "Well, after seeing me perform the Lost Soul on others, you had almost the full experience!" Kemiko laughed. Hirina rolled her eyes. She then realized what the others must have seen and thought! Her mouth dropped. They'd think they were lesbian lovers! Kemiko too thought the same thing.

Both of them said at the same time, "Ugh! Gross!" Just then Hirina caused the rain to stop as the others could again hear and fully see the. They all were still in shock, lost for words.

Hirina whispered to Kemiko, "Let's see how long it takes for them to say something." They both silently laughed as Kemiko nodded.

They casually gathered their weapons and walked into the house like nothing happened.

They all stared at them in disbelief. They seriously didn't care about what just happened! What was wrong with them, were they seriously lesbians! After a VERY long silence, Mika finally stated, "And all this time I thought Rina liked Akiro!"

-Later-

After a while the others came in and found Kemiko eating ice cream in the kitchen. Akiro asked, "Where's Hirina?"

Kemiko pointed to the ceiling as she said, "Upstairs." Akiro looked at her suspiciously and went upstairs. He found Hirina sleeping peacefully on the bed in the guest room. Akiro sat beside her on the bed. Hirina woke almost instantly and jumped a little as she saw him.

Akiro stated, "Sorry." Hirina smiled and laid back down. Akiro just sat there not sure on what to say after what he saw.

Hirina rolled over to face him as she questioned, "You're wondering if I'm a lesbian aren't you?" Akiro said nothing still unsure of what to say. Hirina laughed a little as she explained, "I'm not………Kemiko was performing the "Lost Soul" which is where you suck someone's soul and energy out through their mouth by kissing them."

Akiro protested, "But……….but you kissed her back!"

Hirina laughed even more as she explained, "That's because the kiss drains your energy and forces you to kiss the person back so your soul drains easier."

Akiro questioned, "Are you…..are you sure?"

Hirina nodded her head and stated, "It's one of her new powers. She figured that one out when she kissed her last boyfriend. Sadly she almost killed him. He broke up with her because of it."

Akiro questioned, "So that's what happened to her!" Hirina nodded.

She laughed again as she asked, "You all actually thought we were lesbians! That's just sick to me. No offense to anyone who is."

Akiro said, "Yeah, but from our point of view you two looked like you meant it and enjoyed it!"

Hirina exclaimed, "That is the the first and LAST time I will ever kiss a girl! That was just sick and it's not like I could prevent it! Complain to Kemiko, not me."

Akiro questioned, "You don't go both ways though do you?"

Hirina protested, "NO!"

Akiro stated, "Just checking." After a moment of silence Akiro said, "Well, did you heal yourself………..and Kemiko?"

Hirina replied, "That's what I was doing before you came in."

Akiro questioned, "Oh……………..but are you sure you're not-"

Hirina cut him off by kissing him. Akiro again was shocked, but kissed her back. Akiro thrusted his tongue in her mouth exploring every end. Akiro pushed her back on the bed as he climbed on top of her not breaking their kiss. He ran his hands up her body. They both were in their wolf form as Akiro kissed her neck and nipped at it playfully. He began nibbling at her wolf ears causing her to giggle. He smirked. Hirina flipped him over so she was on top as she straddled his hips. She French kissed him playing with his wolf ears causing him to growl in pleasure.

Down in the kitchen the others stared at Kemiko wondering what Akiro talked to Hirina about exactly. After a few minutes Kemiko just burst out laughing. She couldn't take it anymore, their expressions were so hilarious. Kurama asked, "What's so funny?" Kemiko fell to the ground rolling in laughter. They all stared at her like she was mental.

Yusuke demanded after a while, "What is so damn funny!"

Kemiko stated catching her breath, "You all! You……..you…..actually…….think we're………lesbians!" They all stared at her confused. (A/N: Confuzzeled, lol, that was random.)

Kuwabara asked, "But……..aren't you?" Kemiko shook her head as she continued laughing.

Kurama questioned, "But……..then why'd you …….kiss her!" Kemiko laughed even harder unable to answer.

Sakira asked, "Kemiko………do you go both ways then?"

After she caught her breath Kemiko finally stated, "No! I'm straight. Never was a lesbian nor have I even been Bisexual!"

Hiei protested, "But, you two were…………kissing!"

Kemiko explained, "It's an attack called the Lost Soul. Basically I kissed her draining her energy and then I started sucking out her soul through her mouth with a kiss."

Mika questioned, "Then why'd Hirina kiss you back!"

Kemiko explained, "Because once I drain her energy, she had no chance in fighting me and then she is forced to kiss back making it easier to suck out her soul." Kemiko started laughing again.

Sakira said, "So you're not a lesbian?" Kemiko nodded.

Kurama stated, "Fascinating, you can kill someone with love. Interesting, that's be something to see."

Kemiko's cat ears drooped as she stated, "To you it would be."

Keiko asked, "Why? What happened?" Kemiko ignored her question as she sat back in the chair and began eating her ice cream again. Keiko saw she shouldn't have asked the question and dropped the subject. Eventually everyone went into the living room except Hiei. He took a seat on the window sill and stared out the window.

Kemiko asked, "You bored Hiei?" He didn't respond. Kemiko raised an eyebrow at him. She smirked as an idea entered her mind. Just then she scooped some ice cream on a spoon and threw it at Hiei. It splat right on his forehead. He glared at her as she burst out laughing hysterically.

Hiei grinned as he got up threateningly. Kemiko laughed nervously and then took off running. Hiei was surprised by her action and then chased after her. Everyone stared at Kemiko as she burst into the living room running. Hiei burst in chasing after her. They stopped as they each were on opposite sides of the table. Hiei attempted to catch her, but she kept running around the table.

He then jumped over the table and tackled Kemiko. The others watched in amusement. Kemiko struggled to break Hiei's grip, but he firmly wrapped his arms around her waist. Kemiko changed into her demon form as she clawed the ground trying to pull herself out of his grip. Hiei chuckled at her attempt. Kemiko used all of her strength and finally managed to break his grip. She crawled away and then got to her feet.

Hiei got up and chased after her. Kemiko climbed on the table and up onto the bookcase. Hiei glared as he couldn't reach her. He then violently shook the bookcase as Kemiko lost her balance and fell on top of him. Hiei got the wind knocked out of him. Kemiko laughed as she quickly got up and attempted to run again. Hiei grabbed her ankle causing her to fall. He then dragged her into the kitchen. Kemiko screamed as her face looked full of fear, as if she was about to die. To the others, it looked like a horror movie. Hiei then shut the kitchen door.

As he let go of he ankle, she tried to scurry away. Hiei then pinned her to the floor. Kemiko stared at him as he pinned her arms to the floor and straddled her hips. Kemiko tensed, she couldn't let him kiss her. She then kicked him in the back causing him to loosen his grip. She then flipped him over her head slamming him on his back. Kemiko quickly sat up and smirked. Hiei raised an eyebrow at her as he too sat up.

Kemiko then got up. Hiei couldn't help himself as he smacked Kemiko's ass. Kemiko jumped a little as she gasped. Hiei grinned Kemiko blushed a little, but quickly picked up the ice cream carton and slammed it down on his head. She hmphed and left the kitchen with her arms crossed. Kurama curiously eyed Kemiko. He then got up and looked in the kitchen and saw Hiei trying to pull the ice cream carton off his head.

Kurama burst out laughing. Hiei grew frustrated. The others looked to see what Kurama was laughing at and they all burst out laughing. Kemiko sat on the window sill and glared out the window.

-Later-

They earlier decided they'd all stay the night by Mika's. It was now about 11:00 PM and everyone left the living room as Kemiko remained on the window sill the whole time.

-Guest Room w/Akiro/Hirina-

Hirina suddenly woke as her head was on Akiro's chest. His arms were wrapped around her. She felt someone's emotions and they weren't at all good. She channeled her powers to find it was Kemiko. Quickly Hirina disapperiated down stairs. Akiro didn't even notice.

Kemiko jumped as she saw Hirina appear out of no where. Hirina embraced Kemiko in a hug almost instantly as she asked, "What's wrong kitty? What happened?"

Kemiko said sadly, "Hiei."

Hirina gasped as she demanded, "What'd he do?"

Kemiko shook her head as she exclaimed, "He didn't do anything to hurt me, it's just………he likes me………….and……………I can't let him."

Hirina questioned, "And why is that!"

Kemiko continued, "Remembered……..what happened to my last boyfriend? Hirina, he ended up in the hospital for 5 days!"

Hirina's ears drooped a little as she explained, "Kemiko, you didn't kill me!"

Kemiko explained, "Yeah, but I was sucking out you soul by kissing you!"

Hirina stated, "Oh…..well, I guess you just need to learn how to control your power."

Kemiko questioned, "I know, but how?"

Hirina said, "Well………….you'd need someone to practice your power on…………….and it sure ain't gonna be me!"

Kemiko's ears drooped as she sighed, "It's no use, I'll be alone forever."

Hirina explained, "Well, maybe if you told Hiei, he could help you!"

Kemiko thought about it for a moment and then sighed, "But…………….I could kill him!"

Hirina suggested, "Well, if he accepts, he's taking the risk and energy and not to mention, I'll be there to stop you if you start killing him, ok?" Kemiko nodded. Soon Hiei came into the room. He had an innocent look on his face. Hirina raised an eyebrow at him curious to what he was up to. Just then he threw the ice cream carton from before at Kemiko.

Kemiko screamed and jumped behind Hirina causing her to get a face full of melted ice cream. Hirina glared as the carton fell off her head with a plop as it hit the floor. Kemiko made the sound affects of a bomb as the carton hit the floor. Hirina sighed as she tried to calm down.

After a minutes she screamed, "Oh fuck this!" She tackled Hiei as she grabbed his neck putting him in a head lock. Kemiko's eyes widened. O.O She then ran in the kitchen and took out a pizza from the freezer. She returned to the living room and tried to break the pizza over Hirina's head. It didn't work. Hirina bit her finger and Kemiko yelped in pain. She then hissed at her.

Kemiko then tried to throw it Hirina's head and missed smacking Hiei in the………..

"AHHHHHH!" Kemiko winced, "Oops…….heehee."

Hirina turned Hiei over and body slammed him and pulled on his neck. Hiei gasped for air as he was in serious pain. Kemiko ran back into the kitchen and brought back in a bunch of food. Kemiko poured chocolate syrup all over Hirina and accidentally spilt some on Hiei. Hiei started spitting up chocolate. Hirina pinned him down as she straddled his hips. Kemiko smashed a watermelon over Hirina's head and she collapsed on Hiei knocking the wind out of him again.

Just then everyone came into the room curious to why they were making so much noise. Kurama flicked on the light and they all gasped at what they saw. The position Hiei and Hirina were in just didn't look right. Akiro yelled, "Hirina! What are you doing!"

Hirina slowly got up as she had a split headache from Kemiko smashing the watermelon on her. She was now sitting on Hiei's ass without realizing it. Kurama questioned, "What the hell happened!"

Mika cried, "You fuckin ruined my living room! What the hell were you DOING!"

Hirina managed only to say, "Ugh………….my head really hurts." Kemiko sweat dropped.

Akiro demanded, "HIRINA! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ON HIEI LIKE THAT!"

Kaiya stated, "Ew, that's just wrong, Hirina! HE'S YOUR BROTHER! Ugh! You're just sickening." Hirina said nothing for a second as she used her powers to heal her splitting headache.

She then protested, "It's NOT what it looks like!"

Kiyoshi questioned, "Kemiko, what's you do? I know you had something to do with this!" Kemiko had a nervous look as she sweat dropped.

Hiei spat, "DAMN IT! HIRINA! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"

Hirina rolled off of Hiei and spat, "You deserved it………….although the ice cream did taste good…….." Hiei glared at her as he then grabbed her around the heck and put her in a head lock.

He smirked as he stated, "Payback!"

Hirina's eyes widened as she yelled, "Someone………..HELP ME!"

Sakira then yelled, "Someone explain what the hell happened……….**NOW**!"

Hirina gasped for air, "Kem-i- ko?" Kemiko explained to them what had happened as Hiei tightened his grip on Hirina.

Once Kemiko finished Akiro spat, "Well, you're REAL smart! You did more damage to both of them then Hirina did to Hiei!" Kemiko had an innocent look on her face as a smirk spread across it. Hirina then bit Hiei's arm. Hiei yelled in pain, "AHHHHHHHH! SHE BIT ME!"

Hirina smirked. Hiei then grabbed her around her waist and slammed her on the ground. He body slammed her knocking the wind out of her as she did to him. Hirina kicked him in the head and got up quickly. As Hiei sent a threatening glare at her, she ran behind Akiro.

Akiro asked, "Why do you have to hide behind me?" Hirina shrugged. Kemiko laughed. Akiro questioned, "What's so funny?"

She said between laughs, "Akiro…….you're full of chocolate, ice cream, and watermelon now!" She began laughing hysterically again. Akiro looked at himself and glared at Hirina. She had an innocent please-don't-kill-me look on her face. Kemiko burst out laughing even harder.

Hiei glared at her and threw a piece of watermelon at her head. She stopped laughing and glared at him. He started looking around like nothing happened. Kurama stated, "Well…………….Hirina and Kemiko are……….interesting………….I'm going back to bed now." Sakira followed him upstairs. The others soon left and only Kemiko, Hiei, Hirina, and Akiro were left in the living room. Akiro grabbed Hirina around the waist and put her over his shoulder. Hirina yelled, "Put me down!" Akiro ignored her as he carried her outside. Hirina demanded, "What are you doing!" Just then Akiro threw her into the pool.

Hirina swam up to the surface and gasped for air. She yelled, "You little asshole!" Akiro laughed at her. Hirina growled at him as she grabbed his ankle and pulled him in. He fell into the water with a splash. Akiro gasped for air as he reached the surface. Hirina had a triumphant smirk on her face.

-Back in the living room-

Hiei grabbed Kemiko around the waist and pulled her down on the ground. Kemiko raised an eyebrow at him. He climbed on top of her as he straddled her hips. He said, "I still have to get my revenge on you."

Kemiko questioned, "What are you going to do?" Hiei shrugged his shoulders.

He read Kemiko's thoughts and questioned, "So is it true you can't kiss anyone with out hurting them?"

Kemiko looked at him shocked, "How'd you- Did you-"

Hiei simply stated, "I read your mind." Kemiko's ears drooped. Hiei added, "I wonder what it feels like……."

Kemiko asked, "Huh? What it feels like?"

Hiei explained, "Getting you souls sucked out of you along with your energy."

Kemiko said, "Trust me……….you don't wana know."

Hiei said, "Too bad." Just then he bent down and kissed her. He quickly thrusted his tongue in her mouth. Kemiko flipped him over so she was on top to keep him from dropping. They continued kissing as Hiei grew weaker. He began kissing her harder by force. Slowly his soul started to leave his body. Kemiko kissed him once more returning his soul and energy. Hiei gasped for air. After a minute he finally said, "Whoa! That's……weird."

-Outside-

Akiro dunked Hirina under the water. She glared at him once she came back up. Hirina swan to the edge of the pool in the corner. She was just about to climb out when Akiro grabbed her wrist. She turned around and stared at him. He came closer to her and kissed her gently on the lips. Hirina kissed him back.

-Living Room-

Hiei questioned, "When'd you learn how to do that?"

Kemiko stated, "A……….I didn't. It's one of my crystal powers."

Hiei asked, "Which one do you have?"

Kemiko stated, "I have the Illusion Crystal or as most call it, the False Crystal."

Hiei replied, "Oh…….we should do that again!" Again Hiei kissed her. Kemiko tried to keep her powers from taking over, but again she failed.

-Outside-

Just then thunder boomed and lightning cracked across the sky. They both looked up and rain began pouring. They quickly got out of the water. Akiro picked Hirina up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her back into the house.

**THE END!**

**NO MORE STORY LOL HA HA!**

Just kidding!

I Hope you can all read that up there It says just kidding, lol. Well, Time for shout outs!

**-Shout OUTS!-**

**Kitsune of Light and Darkness:** I LOVE SWEET SNOW! GIMMIE SOME! (Chases her reviewer) I'M NOT CRAZY JUST HUNGERY! STOP RUNNING FROM ME! Lol, thanks for reviewing! Review for this chapter too!

**Evilladykiada:** Thanks for the compliments, but just so you know, DON'T YOU **EVER** BE RACIST TOWARDS MY FRIEND KEMIKO EVER AGAIN IN YOUR PATHETIC LIFE! **GOT IT! GOOD!** Thank you for reviewing.

**Red Kitsune Flames:** Thanks, I live for it, lol. Well, I hope you enjoy reading my story, PLEASE REVIEW! (Puppy eyes) lol.

**Emma:** AHHHHHHHH! Don't hurt me! (Cowers in a corner) What do you people want from me! Lol, review this chapter too!

**Hiei's Lil Angle:** Eh, who cares about spelling, lol, no one's perfect. Well, PLESE REVIEW! MUST……..GET………REVIEWS! lmao!

**Akiro:** lol, well thanks for reviewing, dunno if you'll still be reviewing my stories, but eh, w/e. Ttyl!

**Kemiko3955:** Lol! HAHA! Are you sure you're not a lesbian? Lol, JK! DON'T KILL ME! Lol, REVIEW! OR ELSE! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE! Lol.

**Well, I'm a bit disappointed in you all, I was hoping for more reviews! With that whole time and only 7 reviews (starts to cry) no one cares! Well, I appreciate you who did review and sorry for the long wait! No flames please. And (hint hint) The more reviews I get and the more demands for my chapters, the sooner I will update!**

Later!

Rina!

-


	6. Party!

Sorry it took so long and sorry it's so short, slap me later, let's get to the story, not, I NEED IDEAS BADLY!

Chapter Six - Party!

Akiro carried Hirina into the room, gasped and dropped her. She fell on her butt. "OW!" She turned to see what he was starring at. "Oh My FUCKING GOD! KEMIKO!" Kemiko pulled away from Hiei. Hirina and Akiro could see Hiei's soul, sticking out of her mouth. She gasped and kissed him again, returning his soul to his body. Hiei blinked and looked at them. Hirina said, "Kemiko! What were you doing! You know what will-!" Kemiko cut her off, "I know, he didn't care…he wanted to…" Hirina smiled, "Didn't I tell you he'd help?" Kemiko blushed, "…uhhh…whatever! Let's have a party!" Hirina sweat dropped. "Ok then?" Kemiko smirked. "Just us four. First we play Spin the Bottle, then Truth or Dare, then I Never." Akiro raised an eyebrow. "OK!"

Akiro ran out the room and returned with an empty soda bottle. They all gathered around it in a circle. Kemiko spoke, "Ok, rules are as follows, same sex counts, it doesn't matter where you kiss 'em. Cheek, lips, hand, forehead. It doesn't matter." Hiei spun first, it landed on……….AKIRO! Hiei stared at the bottle mortified. "N-no." Hirina muttered, "DAMN" Hiei went to Akiro, and, after a long period of hesitation, kissed Akiro on the cheek. Akiro wiped his cheek and spun. It landed on…Hiei. "DAMN!" Akiro went to him and pecked him on the cheek. Hiei spun and it landed on…Akiro! "GOD DAMN IT!" He pecked Akiro on the cheek. Akiro spun, the winner is…HIEI! Lol, jk…The winner is Kemiko! Akiro went up to her and kissed her forehead. Hirina whined, "This is gay! How about 7 minutes in Heaven?" Kemiko gasped, "You sure?" Hirina nodded. She ripped up some paper in 4, and put their names on it. She put them in a hat. "Akiro, you first." Akiro drew… "DAMN IT! WHAT IS IT WITH ME AND HIEI! THIS SHIT AIN'T FUNNY!" Kemiko whispered to Hirina, "Pfft, yes it is." Hirina giggled. She ran to Akiro and put bubblegum pink lipstick, while Kemiko put baby blue lipstick on Hiei. "Have fun!" Kemiko shoved them into a closet.

Akiro and Hiei looked at each other. "This is gay." Hiei agreed. "Let's just get this over with." They leaned forward then…someone knocked on the door. "DON'T TAKE ALL DAY!" Kemiko called. Her yell resulted in a horrified event; Akiro jumped, falling on Hiei, their lips touching when they fall. Since Akiro was trying to catch himself, his arms were out. Now on the ground, Akiro was on top of Hiei, with his hand on his chest, and Hiei had one arm on the ground, and one on Akiro's lower back (near his butt).

Hirina opened the door, hearing the 'thud'. She gasped. Kemiko appeared behind her, "Wha- Oh my!"

Hiei gasped. He closed his eyes and kissed Akiro, who kissed back. Akiro thrusted his tongue into his mouth, exploring every corner…then, they fucked.

(A/N: Kemiko: eww…..that was scary.

Akiro: I'LL KILL YOU!

Kemiko: EEP! (Runs for her life) I WAS KIDDING! (Here's what _really_ happened!)

-The Real Aftermath-

Hiei pushed Akiro off of him. "Kemiko!" Kemiko winced, "Y-yes…" Hiei chased her. "THAT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Kemiko screamed and ran in huge circles. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hiei stopped. Hirina sighed, "I'm surrounded by idiots! Ok, new game!" Akiro suggested, "Let's play Truth or Dare." They all agreed and sat in a circle. Hirina stated, "Ok…I'll go first…Hiei…truth or dare?" Hiei thought for a moment and then said, "……a……truth?" Hirina smirked as she asked, "Hiei….is it true you want to have HOTT kinky sex with Kemiko?" Hiei turned bright red and Kemiko had a glare of embarrassment and anger. Hiei simply stated, "Yea." Kemiko turned bright red as Hirina and Akiro laugh their asses off. After a while, Hiei finally took his turn and asked, "Hirina…truth or dare?" Hirina said, "Dare." Hiei then had an evil look as he stated, "I dare you to tongue kiss Kemiko for at least 20 seconds." Kemiko yelled, "HIEI!" He only smirked. Hirina looked about ready to beat the shit out of him. It was a long moment before Hirina went over by Kemiko. She had a look of disgust on her face. She said, "Just get it over with." She kissed Kemiko. They began tongue kissing as a horrid look of disgust came across their face. Right as the 20 seconds were up, they quickly separated as Hirina ran to the kitchen and gargled water. Kemiko went to the bathroom as the other two laughed.

Kemiko and Hirina returned a while later. Hirina stated, "Akiro, truth or dare?" Akiro replied, "Dare." Hirina had a mischievous smile as she said, "Akiro….I dare you to go skinny dipping in the pool." Akiro blushed. Kemiko and Hiei laughed. Hirina smirked, "Get going." Akiro blushed again and pulled off his shirt. Hirina and Kemiko stared. Akiro pulled off his pants, then boxers. Hirina and Kemiko couldn't hold it in. "DAAAAAAAMN!" Kemiko shouted, "He's huge! You're lucky Hirina. Hot kinky sex with him should be fun." Hiei scoffed, "I'm bigger." Only Kemiko heard him. She crawled over to him. "You jealous? Want me to check?" Hiei stammered, "Uhh…n-no." Akiro got up and ran outside, the others followed. Akiro jumped into the water, coming out seconds later, shivering. Hirina gasped, "Oh damn that's hot." Akiro blushed and went into the room, putting on his clothes after drying off. "Ok. Kemiko, truth or dare?" Kemiko stated, "Truth." Akiro smirked, "Do you want to have hot kinky sex with Hiei?" Kemiko blushed. "I mean dare!" Akiro sniggered, "I dare you to tell me." "….Damn," Kemiko started, "a…..yea…..later on…." Hirina teased, "Ooolala Kemiko…..getting horny." Kemiko then pounced on Hirina. Hiei grabbed Kemiko around her waist as he pulled her off of Hirina and into his lap. Kemiko blushed. Kemiko then asked, "Hirina, truth or dare?" Hirina stated, "Dare." Kemiko stated, "I dare you to make Akiro horny." Hirina's eyes bulged. "WHAT?" Akiro's jaw hit the ground. Hirina stated, "How the fuck am I supposed to do that?" Kemiko smirked, "You figure it out." She leaned back onto Hiei's chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Hirina glared. "Fine." She went over to Akiro and sat on his lap. She wrapped her legs around his waist and got to work.

-10 Minutes Later-

Kemiko was laughing on Hiei so hard that he couldn't breathe. Hirina said, "There….I did…..now my turn!" An evil smile came across her face. Kemiko got a nervous look. Hirina questioned, "Hiei, truth or dare?" Hiei stated, "Dare." Hirina stated, "Hiei….I dare you to take a shower with Kemiko and you both have to be completely naked AND for…..an hour!" Kemiko stopped laughing as she asked, "A…..what?" Hirina smirked, "You heard me." Kemiko yelled, "YOU'RE NOT SERIOUS ARE YOU!" Akiro was trying not to laugh as Hiei was embarrassed. Hirina replied, "Just go get it over with!" Akiro questioned, "Ay, are we going to watch them? How else will we know if they did the dare or not?" Hirina smacked Akiro in the head. He demanded, "What was that for?" Hirina glared at him. Kemiko questioned, "We have to do the dare….now?" Hirina nodded.

-Now-

Akiro stated, "They've been in there for 15 minutes, wonder what they're doing?" Hirina sighed.

-Hiei – Kemiko-

Hiei couldn't resist anymore, she was too damn beautiful. He pinned Kemiko against the wall as he moved closer to her. Kemiko felt his warm skin pressed against her.

-Akiro – Hirina-

Akiro sighed, "This'll be a while." Hirina stated, "Yep." Akiro said, "Uh huh."

"mmhm"

"Yea"

"Yep"

-Hiei – Kemiko-

Kemiko panicked, what the hell was she supposed to do? Hiei smirked as he read her thoughts. Almost instantly, he kissed Kemiko hard on the lips. Kemiko kissed him back with even more passion.

-Akiro – Hirina-

"Yeaaa"

"Uhhh huh"

"Yeaaa"

Akiro stated, "You are an idiot." Hirina was about to say something, but she was cut off as Akiro kissed her.

-Hiei – Kemiko-

Hiei started to grow weak. Kemiko switched places with him as he was now against the wall, but she didn't break their kiss. Slowly Hiei slid to the ground as Kemiko went down with him. Kemiko was lying on top of him as they both passionately kissed one another.

-Sometimes Later-

Kemiko and Hiei came out of the bathroom to find Hirina and Akiro kissing each other on the bed.

Hiei stated, "Ummm…"

Hirina and Akiro both shot up and look at them. Both of them turned bright red.

Kemiko burst out laughing. "Oh wow, that's classic."

Hirina glared at her. Just then a horrid looking person with a green face came in as lightning suddenly flashed outside. Everyone in the room screamed, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The thing glared at them and stated, "Damn you idiots it's just me!"

"Mika?" Hirina questioned.

Mika sighed, "Damn straight, why the hell are you all still up! Geeze! People are trying to sleep."

Hirina's ears twitched as the room remained silent. Kemiko cringed.

"Ware are you all look-" Mika stopped in mid-sentence. "Ah geeze! I forgot I had it on!" she stated as she ran to the bathroom to get rid of her face mask.

"She's scary-looking." Akiro responded breaking the silence.

Few moments passed they all began laughing.

I'm sorry to end this chapter so short, but I've been having a terribly hard time with this fricken story, I don't know what to write and I just wana give up on it, but then that'd just be like all my other stories. I'd appreciate if anyone had some ideas or help in any sort of way to get me back on my feet for writing this again. Thanks to those who will continue to review, it means a lot, hopefully I'll gain Ideas, and support will help me write again. So sorry for this disappointment, I'll do better next time, just help me please!

**-Shout outs-**

**Red Kitsune Flames:** Thanks for your understanding. I beg you for ideas and thanks a lot for bothering to still review it means a lot. Just any small ideas will due for me, it may spark something! Please review!

**Blood Stained Sorceress:** Thanks, I hope you liked the pathetic bit I wrote at least. I meant for more to be written, but I've just been having such a terrible writer's block and such. Ne Ideas, PLEASE send, even if they're stupid, they may help, hope you review again!

**Yuki Amida: **(Small smile) Thanks for the support. I hope I didn't disappoint you too much on this worthless chapter. Any ideas, PLEASE give em to me, I'm in desperate need. Sorry for the long wait for nothing. I'll try my best next chapter, please help. Review as well please, ja ne! lol and interesting other side (Smile)

**HieiFan666:** I'll continue, just having difficulties. And yes I'm sure that's what I was thinking with Hiei and Hirina. So yea… we'll leave it at that for now unless further notice (sweat drop) ne ideas you have, please let me know, don't know how else to request, thanks a lot! Hope you review! Ja ne!

**Darklight4ever:** Glad you like em, hope you enjoyed at least this little bit. Ideas, let me know, as you can see I really am begging for them (sweat drop) yea…hope you review further! Thanks a lot ja ne!

**Mikanena: **Thanks, lol, ne ideas, let me know, I really need them! Yeppers, well read and review, and help!

**Akiro:** Lol, that review was a long time ago. Things are VERRRRRRRY different now, lol. Yeppers. Thanks for reviewing.

Well that's all for now people, PLEASE SEN DME IDEAS! I BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Rina


End file.
